The Lost Time Lady
by MissWisy
Summary: Grace has been a friend of Amy Ponds ever since she can remember, but when the Doctor shows up she starts to know things she shouldn't like certain things about the Time War and a certain Time Lord. Come with grace as she takes the trip of a lifetime. 11xOC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: It should be pretty obvious that I do not own Doctor Who. I just own Grace and no wait that's it. Have a nice day and don't sue me for having an imagination!

_There was a blue box, a blue box spinning out of control over London. It was flying and spinning and burning. There were explosions inside, destroying everything. And if you looked closely you just barely see, a man, hanging from the blue box, holding on with only his bare hands. This man was wearing ripped blue shirt, a tie hanging askew and ripped navy blue dress pants. He was trying to get back into his blue box and once or twice he almost fell to his death high above London. The raggedy man finally got into his box and closed the door, but the box was still out of control. Spinning and flipping around._

_When he landed, he just so happened to crash outside the house of a scared little girl. A scared little girl who just happened to have been asking Santa to send help for the crack in her wall. When this little girl heard the crash she ran outside and was greeted with an odd sight and yet she was not scared at the sight of this strange blue box lying on its side. The man climbed sent out a grappling hook and began to climb. When he reached the top he held on with his fingers and sent the little red headed girl a smile. _

"_Can I have an apple?" he asked. _

"_All I can think about, apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving, I've never had a craving before! Whoa! Look at that," said the man looking down inside his box. You see there was another strange thing about this box. It was bigger on the inside and that is why he needed the grappling hook._

'_Are you okay?" asked the girl in a Scottish accent._

"_Just had a fall, all the way down there to the library. Hell of a climb back up," he said perching on the rim of the box and turning to face the child._

"_You're soakin' wet."_

"_I was in the swimming pool."_

"_You said you were in the library?"_

"_There was a swimming pool."_

'_Are you a police man?"_

"_Why? Did you call a police man?" he asked rolling up his cuffs and peering at the girl in a strange manner._

"_Did you come about the crack in my wall?" she returned with a smug smile._

"_What cra-a," he spat out in pain as he fell off the rim of his blue box, clutching his chest. He landed on the ground at the girl's feet and groaned._

"_You alright, mister?"_

"_No, I'm fine, its ok. This is all perfectly nor-"he said keeling over again. When he sat back up he coughed and this gold glitter stuff came out of his mouth._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I don't know yet. I'm still cooking. Does it scare you?" he said as more ofhte gold stuff came out of his hands._

"_No, it just looks a bit weird."_

"_No no no, the crack in your wall. Does it scare you?" _

"_Yes." When she said this, the man grinned very widely and slightly chuckled, almost as if he was glad that the girl was scared._

"_Well then no time to lose. I'm the Doctor, do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions and don't wander off," he said jumping to his feet. Then he turned around and started walking, still grinning, right into a tree. He smacked his head and fell onto the ground. The little girl calmly walked over and stood over him. _

"_You alright?" she asked for the third time that night._

"_Early days, steering's a bit off," he said and after a minute hopped back up and the little girl lead him into the house the walked to the kitchen and he stood in the doorway looking around while the little girl went to the fridge. When she returned she handed the Doctor an apple._

"_If you're a doctor why does your box say police?" The Doctor sniffed the apple and then took a big bite out of it. A second after chewing he spat some of the pieces out again._

"_That's disgusting. What is that?" he asked after coughing for a second._

"_An apple."_

"_Apple's rubbish. I hate apples."_

"_You said you loved them," said the girl, clearly confused._

"_No no no, I love yogurt. Yogurts my favorite, give me yogurt." The girl ran back to the fridge and ran back with a small thing of yogurt in hand. The Doctor ripped open the cup of yogurt, turned it upside down over his mouth, and squeezed it all into his mouth. He quickly spat it back up._

"_I hate yogurt, it's stuff with bits in it," he said wiping his mouth._

"_You said it was your favorite."_

'_New mouth, new rules. It's like eating after cleaning your teeth everything tastes WRONG!" he yelled the last bit as his stomach rebelled at him and he clutched it in surprise. His back arched and then he slapped his forehead when he straightened. _

"_What is it? What's wrong with you?" _

"_Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me any decent food, your Scottish, fry something." It continued like this for about an hour with bacon which he accused the girl of trying to poison him with. Beans, which he called evil and very bad after he spat them into the sink. Bread and butter which he threw out the door and told it to stay out. After the girl suggested carrots the Doctor began rummaging through her fridge and freezer. _

"_Carrots! Are you insane? Hold on, no, I know what I need. I need, I need. Fish fingers and…custard." Not long later they were sitting at the table, the Doctor with a big bowl of custard in front of him, eating fish fingers dipped in custard. And the girl was across from him eating ice cream. _

"_Funny," said the girl after he drank down some of the custard. _

'_Am I? Good, funny's good. What's your name?" he asked taking another bite of a fish finger. _

"_Amelia Pond," she said._

"_Oh, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond, like a name in a fairy tale. Are we in Scotland Amelia?"_

"_No, Aunt moved to England, it's rubbish."_

"_So what about your mum and dad then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them up by now," he said not noticing Amelia's expression as he looked up and around._

"_Don't have a mum and dad, just an aunt."_

"_I don't even have an aunt."_

"_You're lucky."_

"_I know. So your aunt, where is she?"_

"_She's out." _

"_And she left you all alone?"_

"_I'm not scared."_

"_Course you're not, you're not scared of anything. Pops out of the sky, man falls out of a box, man eats fish custard. And look at you, just sittin' there. So you know what I think?"_

"_What?"_

"_Must be hell of a scary crack in your wall." Amelia said nothing after that and a couple minutes later they went up to her room to look at the crack. It looked like a sinister smile, carved into the wall. _

"_You've had some cowboys in here. Not actual cowboys, though that can happen." _

"_Use to hat apples, then my mum put faces on them," said Amelia, handing the Doctor an apple with a smiley face carved into it._

"_She sounds good, your mum. I'll keep it for later," he said putting the apple into his pocket._

"_This wall is soling and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing, where is the draft coming from?" he said slipping out a small device and using it to scan the crack in the wall. _

'_Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey. You know what the crack is?'_

'_What?"_

"_It's a crack, but I'll tell you something funny. If you knock this wall down the crack would stay put, because the crack isn't in the wall."  
_

"_Where is it then?"_

"_Everywhere, in everything, it's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched. Pressed together, right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes can you hear?"_

"_A voice? Yes." _

_He walked up to the wall and put his ear to the crack and listened. He could barely hear something, like a whisper, so he walked over to the nightstand where he had seen a glass and he dumped the water out of it. He put the open end of the glass to the wall and put his ear to the bottom. _

"Prisoner Zero has escaped."

"_Prisoner Zero?" asked the Doctor._

"_Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I heard. What does it mean?"_

"_It means that on the other side of this wall is a prison and they've lost a prisoner. And you know what that means?"_

"_What?" _

"_You need a better wall. The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way the forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Or…"_

"_What?"_

"_You know when grown-ups tell you everything is going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Everything's going to be fine." He grabbed her hand and she moved behind him. He pointed the same device from before at the wall and the device started to make a noise. The crack started to open and behind the crack there was darkness._

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. Prisoner Zero has escaped."

"_Hello? Hello!?" said the Doctor inching towards the crack. Then there was a giant eye. A giant blue eye covering the entire crack._

'_What's that?" asked Amelia with a hint of fright in her voice. The Doctor never got a chance to answer since a blue light had come through the crack and zipped towards the Doctors pocket. The crack started to close and the eye was constantly moving, looking around._

"_There see, told you it'd close. Good as new." _

"_What's that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?"_

"_No, I think that was prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was it sent me a message. Psychic paper takes a lovely little message. Prisoner Zero has escaped. But why tell us? Unless…"  
_

"_Unless what?"_

"_Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have. We'd know." It was then he ran out of her room and to the hallway. He stopped right across the hall and turned towards Amelia who had followed him. _

"_It's difficult; brand new me, nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing. In the corner of my eye," he said turning to look down the hall. Then there was a toll, like a church bell. He quickly turned toward the noise then ran down the stairs yelling "no" the entire time. _

"_I've gotta get back in there, the engines are phasing. It's gonna burn!" he yelled as he ran out the front door._

"_But, it's just a box. How could a box have engines?" _

"_It's not a box, it's a time machine," he said as he gathered up the grappling hook._

"_What? A real one? You've got a real time machine?"_

"_Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilized. Five minute hop into the future should do it." _

"_Can I come?"_

'_It's not safe in here, not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back," he said climbing onto the rim of his time machine. _

"_People always say that." The Doctor turned around, hopped down, and crouched down so he was level with her._

"_Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me, I'm the Doctor." He smiled at her and she slowly smiled back and then he climbed back up. He grinned back at her then jumped down into his box yelling, "Geronimo!" _

_A wind started up and Amelia kept smiling as the machine made a strange sound and slowly started to disappear. When it was fully gone she ran back to her house and ran into her room. She grabbed the small suitcase out from under the bed and began to fill it with clothes and she even put her teddy bear in it. _

_Unbeknownst to her, while she was running back and forth, packing the door at the end of the hall had been opened. And when she ran down the stairs it was open even further, but she ran past it like she didn't even know it was there. Before she went back outside, she put on her navy blue coat and red stripped hat. Then right where she had been standing before, she put down her suitcase and sat on it. She put her head on her hands and just sat there. Waiting. Five minutes passed and he didn't show up. Then an hour and another and another. She finally gave up and went inside, still hoping that her raggedy Doctor would come back. But it would be twelve years till she saw him again._

And how do I know this you ask? My name is Grace Bennet and I am that little girls best friend.


	2. The Eleventh Hour

Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who a few things would be different and since they aren't it is safe to assume that I don't own it. :D

The ringing of my mobile is what woke me up. I sprang up from my bed and promptly fell off, my red hair getting in my face and mouth. I spat it out then groggily grabbed my phone from off of my nightstand.

"Ello?" I said.

'_Grace! Oh my God, Grace get over to my house now. It's an emergency!_" yelled Amy into my ear. He hung up and I just sat on the floor starring at my mobile in confusion. I now had a splitting head ache since I had gone out drinking last night with some of my mates. I slowly picked myself up and put on some new clothes. I grabbed a green tunic and put on some black legging with my grey ankle length boots. I made myself a cup of coffee, downed it and then headed to my car. When I sat inside I looked at my reflection and noticed my grey eyes were slightly bloodshot and my ginger hair was a mess. I grabbed my comb from my glove box and started to comb out my hair to make it a little more presentable. The only problem was my hair is curly and long. Curly and long hair does not like to be combed out. It took me about ten minutes to get to Amy's house and nine of those to comb my hair. I had become skilled at one handed driving since this happened so often. Not Amy calling me in a state of panic, but me with my horrible hair, in a rush to get somewhere. When I got inside the house I heard her talking. I made my way up the stairs and stifled a giggle when I heard what she was saying.

"White male, mid-twenties breaking and entering, send me some backup I've got him restrained," she said into her radio, dressed in one of her work uniforms.

"Oi! You sit still," she said and when I noticed the figure on the ground I gasped.

"Holy crap!" I yelled causing both of them to look at me.

"Bu-but, he-he, huh?" I stuttered out.

"Cricket bat, hitting, cricket bat," said the man, just now becoming conscious.

"Hey Grace, took you long enough. Another rough night?" asked Amy in a joking manner.

'Yeah, just don't let me make a bet that I can drink more than Johnny."

"Ok. You were breaking and entering," she said turning back to the man on her floor. Suddenly said man jumped up but jerked back on account of the handcuffs connecting him to the radiator.

"Well that's much better. Brand new me, hit on the back of the head just what I needed."

"Do you want to shut up now? I've got back up on the way."

"Hang on, no wait you're a policewoman."

'And your breaking and entering. You see how this works?"

"But what are you doing here? Where's Amelia?" Amy's face fell and shock registered on her face.

"Amelia Pond?"

"Yeah Amelia, little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes, but the engines were phasing, I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her? "

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time."

"How long?" he asked in a bit of a demanding tone.

"Six months," she said after hesitating for a second.

"No! No, no! No, I can't be six months late I said five minutes, I promised. What happened to her? What happened to Amelia Pond?" he asked as Amy turned around. I could tell he was worried and I was about to tell Amy to give it up and tell him when she gave me a look.

"Sarge, it's me again, hurry it up. This guy knows something about Amelia Pond."

"And who are you?" he said looking at me.

"My names Grace Bennet. I split the rent on this place with her," I lied quickly so he wouldn't get suspicious of who I was and what I was doing here.

"But you're police?"

'Yeah and this is where I live! You got a problem with that?"

"How many rooms?" he asked out of the blue.

"I'm sorry what?"

"On this floor how many rooms? Count them for me now."

"Why?"

"Because it will change your life."

"Five. One, two, three, four, five," she said pointing to each door.

"Six."

"Six?"

"Look."

"Look where?"

"Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never wanna look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you" I was confused. Not about her shock at knowing there were six rooms but at her not knowing. I had known all the time about the sixth door I just never opened it because it was locked and Amy acted as if it wasn't there so I left it alone. I turned to the door behind me and gazed at it, while Amy turned slowly.

"That's, that is not possible. How is that possible?" she asked in shock.

"There's a perception filter all around the door. Sensed it last time I was here, should have seen it."

"But there's a whole room. There's a whole room I've never noticed."

"The filter stops you noticing. Something came here a while ago to hide, it's still hiding and you need to uncuff me now!"

"I don't have the key I lost it."

"How can you have lost it? Stay away from that door! Do not touch that door. Listen to me do not open that-" he tried but Amy just wouldn't listen. She walked toward the door, turned the handle and walked inside. I wisely stayed out, listening to the mad man's words. I figured since it had been locked for years now and it had a filter thing around it, that nobody wanted it to be opened.

'Why does no one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to!? Again." Then he began rummaging in his pockets.

"My screwdriver where is it? Silver thing blue on the end! Where did it go?"

"There's nothing here." She called out from the room.

'Well what is in there stopped you from seeing the whole room. What makes you think you could see it? Now please just get out!"

"I think you should listen to him!" I yelled to Amy, getting knots in my stomach at the man's constant warnings.

"Silver, blue at the end?" called Amy form inside the room.

"My screwdriver yeah," the man on the floor called back.

'It's here."

"Must have rolled under the door."

"Yeah, must've. And then it must have jumped up in the table," she said the last bit quieter so I only just barely made it out.

"What did she say?" he asked me.

"She said it must have jumped up on the table," I replied my voice betraying the panic I was feeling.

"Get out of there. Get out of there! Get out! Get out of there!" he yelled trying once again to get out of his cuffs. She still didn't listen and stayed in the room.

"What is it? What are you doing?"

"There's nothing here but-"

"Corner of your eye."

'What is it?"

"Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it. Do not look." A second after he said this we heard a scream and Amy came running out. As soon as she did I closed the door and locked it. I ran towards the man and Amy.

"Give me that," he said when he saw she had his screwdriver thing. He pointed it at his cuffs and I'm guessing it didn't work since his cuffs didn't open and the expression on his face.

"What's the bad alien done to you?" he asked his screwdriver.

"Will that door hold it?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, yeah, course it's an inter-dimensional multi-form from outer space, they're all terrified of wood," he said with a high level of sarcasm.

"No need to get snippy, I was just asking!"

'What's that? What's it doing?" asked Amy as a golden glow came from the door. The man just kept rubbing his screwdriver.

"I don't know, getting dressed. Run, just go. You're back up's coming. I'll be fine."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but there is no backup," I said.

"I heard her on the radio, she called for backup," he said in confusion.

'I was pretending, it's a pretend radio," said Amy.

'But you're a policewoman."

"I'm a kiss-a-gram!" she yelled taking off her hat and tossing it away. Suddenly the door fell down and there stood a big, bald man and his black dog.

"But it's just."

"No it isn't. Look at the faces," said the man as the dog began to growl only the dog's mouth wasn't moving. I looked up at the man and saw him snarling and barking at us in the dog's voice.

"What? I'm sorry, but what?" I asked.

"It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two. Clever old multi-form. A bit of a rush job there. Got the voice a bit muddled did you? And you where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link. A live feed. How'd you fix that?" he called the last few sentences to the creature at the end of the hallway. The man just kept on snarling at us. He took a step towards us and then opened his mouth. Ten sharp teeth were there instead of human teeth and that is when I really started to freak out.

"Stay there! I mean were safe, you know why? She called for backup," he said patting Amy's foot.

"I didn't send for backup!" yelled Amy.

"I know that was a clever lie to save our lives. Okay yeah no backup! And that's why we're safe. Alone we're not a threat to you. If we had backup then you'd have to kill us."

" _Attention Prisoner Zero the human residence is surrounded._ _Attention Prisoner Zero the human residence is surrounded,"_ called a huge booming voice from outside.

"What's that?" I asked in a whisper.

'Well that would be backup. Ok one more time, we do have backup and that's definitely why we're safe."

"_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."_

'Well safe apart form you know incineration."

"_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." _The creature walked out of the room with his dog into another room and the man started to hit the floor with his screwdriver.

'Work, work, come on. Ugh!" he kept banging on the floor and then he slid the button and it made the same sound as before. He pointed the blue glowing end at the cuffs and after a second they unlocked.

"Run, run!" he said grabbing Amy's and my hand. And that is exactly what we did. We ran down the stairs, through the entryway and out the back door.

"Kiss-a-gram?" asked the man as he pointed his screwdriver at the door. Then we were running again.

"Yes a kiss-a-gram what's going on?"

"Why did you pretend to be a policewoman?"

"You broke into my house! It was either this or a French maid! What's going on tell me!" He reached a blue box a second later and he fiddled with the door a second.

"Tell me!" yelled Amy again.

'An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any other questions?"

"Yes!"

"Me too, no no no! Don't do that now! It's still rebuilding. Not letting me in." The barking picked back up again and this time it was both the man and the dog.

'Come on!" I yelled as I grabbed him arm and dragged him off with Amy right in front of me.

"What? Wait, wait, wait hang on. This shed! I destroyed that shed last time I was here, smashed it to pieces." He said getting out of my grip and running over to it.

"So there's a new one, let's go!" said Amy making her way over to him.

"Yeah but the new ones gotten old, ten years old at least! Twelve years, I'm not six months late I'm twelve years late!"

"He's coming!" I said as the barking got louder and closer.

"You said six months. Why did you say six months?"

"We've gotta go!" I yelled.

"This matters! This is important, why did you say six months?'

"Well why did you say five minutes!" yelled Amy.

"What?" he said softly.

"Oh come on kids, we can argue later!" I yelled grabbing their arms once again and take off running.

"WHAT?" he said again looking at Amy in shock. It took us about ten minutes but soon we were close to the middle of town and running up a ramp when we stopped.

"You're Amelia."

'And your late," said Amy walking off again.

"Amelia Pond? You're the little girl?"

"I'm Amelia, this is Grace and you're late!"

"What happened?"

"Twelve years."

"You hit me with a cricket bat!"

"Twelve years!"

"A cricket bat!"

"Twelve years and four psychiatrists!"

"Four?"

"I kept biting them."

"Why?"

"They said you weren't real," I said turning to look at them with a smug smirk.

"_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated._ _Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." _

"Oh no come on. What? We're being staked out by an ice cream man!?" Amy asked in a tone of disbelievence. We ran towards the ice cream truck where the voice was coming from a pair of yellow speakers.

"What's that? Why are you playing that?" asked the Doctor.

"It's supposed to be Claire Delone." The Doctor picked up the radio which was just inside the truck to find that it was also playing the strange alien voice. After turning for a second he ran off again and Amy and I looked around Noticing people on their mobiles and looking at them in confusion. I ran after the Doctor and then Amy followed me.

"Doctor what's happening?" I asked. He ran off again and jumped over a white fence and ran into the house. I followed taking the same route while Amy went another way. When we got inside there was an eye on the telly screen and it was playing the same message as the radio and speakers.

'Hello! Sorry to bust in we're doing a special on television faults…and crime," he added as Amy ran into the room.

"Let's have a look," he said moving over to the telly.

"I was just about to phone, it's on every channel," said the old lady.

"Oh hello Amelia and Grace. Amelia are you a policewoman now?" she asked

"Well sometimes," she said in obvious discomfort.

'I thought you were a nurse." At this the Doctor looked over at Amy with a confused look on his face. He just shook his head and turned back to the telly.

"I can be a nurse."

"Or actually a nun?"

"I dabble!"

"Amy who's your friend?"

"Who's Amy? You were Amelia."

'Yeah and now I'm Amy."

"Amelia Pond, that was a great name."

"A little too fairy tale."

'I know you, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before."

"Not me, brand new face," he said and then he opened his mouth really wide and made one of the strangest faces I've ever seen.

"First time one. And what sort of job's a kiss-a-gram?"

"She goes to parties and kiss's people. In costumes," I say.

"It's a laugh!" she yelled at me.

"You were a little girl five minutes ago!" yelled the Doctor back at Amy.

"You're worse than my aunt!"

"He's the Doctor he's worse than everybody's aunt," I said without a second thought. The Doctor and Amy gave me strange looks.

"How did I know that?" I asked, slightly scared.

"I don't know. But that is not how I am introducing myself," he said to the old lady. He then pointed his screwdriver at the radio, changing its channel and the same message played over in different languages.

"Ok, so it's everywhere. In every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world." He ran over to the window, opened it and poked his head out and looked up at the sky.

'What's up there? What are you looking for?" I asked moving a little behind him. He brought his head back in a minute late and stood straight.

"Ok, planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core. Oh they're gonna need a forty percent fisher blast. But they'll have to power up first won't they?" he said walking over to Jeff who had just walked into the room. I had known Jeff for a few years and he had been one of the mates I went out with last night. We had always been really close and sometimes he acted as if he wanted to be more than friends and then he would just act like everything is ok. He actually reminded me a lot of that Katy Perry song "Hot n' Cold".

"So, assuming a medium sized starship, that's twenty minutes. What do you think? Twenty minutes? Yeah, twenty minutes," he said kneeling up and down. I stifled a giggle at the expression on Jeff's face as his head followed what the Doctor was doing.

"We've got twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes to what?" asked Amy with an impatient tone.

"Are you the Doctor?" asked Jeff.

"He is isn't he? He's the raggedy Doctor. The raggedy Doctor, all those cartoon you use to draw when you were little. The raggedy Doctor, it's him!" exclaimed the old lady.

"Cartoons?" asked the Doctor slowly, giving Amy weird looks. He walked over and plopped down on the couch and I followed, sitting down next to him.

"Gran, it's him isn't it? It's really him?"

"Jeff, dear, shut up!" I called back to him.

"Twenty minutes to what Doctor?" asked Amy again.

"When they say the human residence they aren't talking about Amy's house are they? They're talking about the planet," I said looking at the Doctor, more than just a little worried now.

"Yes, somewhere up the is a spaceship and it's going to incinerate the planet. Twenty minutes to the end of the world," he said leaning forward on the couch. He jumped up and we quickly left the house making our way down the street.

"Where are we? What is this place?" he asked after a couple minutes.

"Leadworth," answered Amy.

"Where's the rest of it?"

"This is it," I said.

"Is there an airport?"  
"No."

"A nuclear power station?"

"Eh heh, no," said Amy.

"Even just a little one?"

"No."

"Nearest city?"

"Half an hour away by car," I said.

"We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?"

"Eh no," said Amy.

"Well that's good, fantastic, that is fantastic! Twenty minutes to save the world and I've got a post office. And it's shut. What is that?" he yelled pointing to the duck pond a few meters away.

"It's a duck pond," said Amy as we jogged towards the pond.

"Why aren't there any ducks?"

"I don't know, there's never any ducks."

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?"

"It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?"

"I don't know. Why would I know?" he asked as his back arched and he fell over, clutching the place where his heart is.

"This is too soon, I'm not ready, I'm not done yet." He stayed sitting on the ground when suddenly it became darker.

"What happened? Why is it going dark? What's wrong with the sun?" asked Amy.

"Nothing, there's a force field in the way. It's like a magnifying glass, that what the sun actually looks like," I said. Again freaking myself out.

"Ok how did you know that!?' yelled Amy looking at me in a scared and confused way.

'I don't know!" I yelled back.

"They've cut off the upper atmosphere and now they're getting ready to ball the planet. Oh and here they come, the human race. The end as it was always gonna come-"

"Down a video phone," I finished. Once again Amy and the Doctor gave me weird looks and I just stood there. Trying to calm down.

"This isn't real is it? This is some kind of big wind up," said Amy nervously, wringing her hands.

"Why would I wind you up?"

"You told me you had a time machine."

"And you believed me."

"And then I grew up."

"Oh you never want to do that. No, hang on shut up! Wait. I missed it I saw it and I missed it," he said slapping his forehead.

'What did I see? I saw. What did I see?" he said turning to look back at the people. He stood there for a couple minutes. Then he snapped out of his trance looked at the clock and turned back to us.

"Twenty minutes, I can do it. Twenty minutes, the planet burns, run to your loved ones and say goodbye. Or stay and help me," he said giving Amy and me a look.

"No," said Amy just as a car pulled up behind her.

"I'm sorry?" asked the Doctor with a small grin on his face.

"No!" she shouted and then she grabbed his tie opened the door of the car when the driver got out. Shut the door on his tie and locked the car.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am."

"No really. Who are you?"

"Look at the sky, end of the world twenty minutes."

"You better talk quickly then."

'Amy I am going to need my car back," said the old man who had just gotten out of the car.

"Yes, in a bit, now go and have coffee."

"Right, yes," said the old man walking away. The Doctor fiddled around in his pocket for a second and then pulled something out of it.

'Catch," he told her as he threw the apple. It was the same apple that she had given him. Smiley face and all.

"I'm the Doctor, I'm a time traveler. Everything I told you twelve years ago is true. I'm real. What's happening in the sky is real and if you don't let me go right now everything you know is gonna end."

"I don't believe you," she said clutching the apple.

"Just twenty minutes, just believe me for twenty minutes. Look at it, fresh as the day you gave it to me and you know it's the same one," he said holding her wrist.

"Amy, believe for twenty minutes." She searched in his eyes and I could tell that she was willing to try. She lifted her hand and pressed the unlock button.

'What do we do?" she asked.

"Stop that nurse," he said opening the door and freeing himself. We ran quickly and jumped over the small fence and sprinted across the grass. When we stopped I was surprised the nurse he meant was Rory. The Doctor grabbed Rory's phone and look at the screen.

"The sun's going out and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?" he asked handing the phone back.

"Amy!" exclaimed Rory when she caught up to us.

"Hi, oh this is Rory, he's a friend."

"Boyfriend," corrected Rory.

"Man and dog, why?" the Doctor asked again.

"Oh my god, it's him," said Rory pointing at the Doctor

"Just answer his question please," said Amy, clearly not wanting to explain again.

"It's him though, the Doctor, the raggedy Doctor."

"Yeah, he came back."

"But he was a story, he was a game." Then the Doctor grabbed the front of Rory's jacket nad pulled him close, so their faces were only a few centimeters apart.

"Man and dog, why? Tell me know?" he said shaking Rory.

"Sorry, because he can't be there. Because-"

"He's in a hospital, in a coma," said the Doctor and Rory at the exact same time.

"Yeah," said Rory a little scared and nodding.

"Knew it, multi-form you see. Can disguise itself as anything but it needs a live feed, a psychic link with a living but dormant mind. Then the man and dog began to bark at us once again. We all turned at the noise and the Doctor walked toward it, me following after him.

"Prisoner Zero," he said slipping his hands into his pockets. The Doctor and I turned when we heard something come from the sky. What I saw shocked me. It looked like a giant crystal formation with a giant eye right in the center. For some unknown reason and word popped into my head.

'_Atraxi,_" I thought. A beam of white light came out of the Atraxi's eye and it moved around, as if it was looking for something. People stood up and started to take pictures of it with their camera phones.

"See that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology and nothing says non-terrestrial like sonic screwdriver." The man and dog looked at us in confusion. The Doctor held up his sonic screwdriver and it made that buzzing sound. Light posts shattered and car alarms went off. At one point I looked over to see an automatic wheelchair driving itself, its passenger was an old lady who was screaming at the speed. A fire truck had run away from its drivers and they were running after it, trying to stop it. Amy and Rory were behind us laughing and I started to laugh to. The Doctor looked over at me with a huge grin on his face. The Atraxi was still scanning for non-terrestrial technology.

"I think someone's gonna notice, don't you?" asked the Doctor and then the creature barked and snarled at us once more from the man's mouth. The Doctor then pointed the sonic screwdriver to the telephone booth on the corner and it exploded in a shower of sparks. That is when the screwdriver fried.

"No, no! No! Don't do that!" he said crouching down, picking up the screwdriver, only to through it down again in frustration.

"It's going," said Rory as the Atraxi left.

"No! Come back, he's here. Prisoner Zero is here! Come back!" yelled the Doctor at the retreating Atraxi ship. I turned to see the creature smiling as it melted down into the sewer.

"Doctor, the drain it just sort of melted and went down the drain," I said tapping thre Doctor on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Well of course it did."

"What do we do now?" asked Amy.

"It's hiding in human form and we need to drive it into the open. No Tardis, no screwdriver, seventeen minutes, come on. Think, think!"

"So that thing, that hid in my house for twelve years?"

"Multi-forms can live for millennia; twelve years is just a pit-stop."

"So how come you show up again on the very same day that lot do? The same minute?"

"They're looking for him, but they followed me they saw me through the crack got a fix. They're only late cos I am."

"What's he on about?" asked Rory obviously not following the conversation.

"Nurse boy, give me your phone," said the Doctor putting his hand out for the device.

"How can he be real? He was never real."

"Phone, now, gimme!" said the Doctor getting impatient.

"It was just a game, we-we were kids. You made me dress up like him!"

"These photo's they're all the coma patients?"

"Yep."

"No, they're all the multi-form. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero."

"He had a dog though, there's a dog in a coma?" asked Amy.

"Well the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop! Your friend what was his name? Not him, the good looking one," he said pointing at Rory.

"Thanks," said Rory, slightly insulted.

"Jeff," said Amy.

"Oh thanks!" said Rory, really insulted now.

"Don't worry Rory; you're still good looking to me. In a dorky way," I said ruffling his hair.

"He had a laptop in his bag, a laptop. Big bag, big laptop!" he exclaimed putting arms around Amy and Rory.

"I need Jeff's laptop. You two get to the hospital; get everyone out of that ward, clear the whole floor. Phone me when you're done. Grace your with me!" he patted Amy and Rory on the back, grabbed my wrist and then we were off. It took us a couple minutes to get back to Jeff's house and once again we barged right inside. I quickly apologized to Jeff's gran and we went back to Jeff's room.

"Hello, laptop, gimme!" he said slamming the bedroom door.

"N-n-no," said Jeff trying to close the screen.

"Wait, it's fine!" said the Doctor trying to pry the laptop out of Jeff's hands.

"Hang on!"

'Give it here," said the Doctor giving another yank and sitting on the end of the bed when he got the laptop.

"Blimey, get a girlfriend," he said in response to what was on the screen. I gave Jeff a look and then sat on the bed next to the Doctor.

"What are you doing?" asked Jeff's gran, walking into the room.

"Sun's gone wibbly so right now somewhere out there, there's gonna be a big old conference call. All the experts in the world panicking at once and do you know what they need? Me. Ah and here they all are. All the big boys." He had been typing the entire time he was talking to Jeff's gran and I peered at the screen.

"NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Center, Patrick Moore," I said pointing at each name on the list.

"Oh I like Patrick Moore," said gran.

"I'll get you his number, but watch out he's a devil," said the Doctor going back to his typing.

"But you can't just hack in on a call like that," said Jeff.

"Can't I?" It was when he got in we saw six others on the screen. He held up a wallet with a blank piece of paper attached to it, to the webcam.

"Gentlemen, hello, yeah I know you should switch me off, but before you do watch this," said the Doctor as he began typing again.

'It's here to, I'm getting it," said one of the men on the call.

"Fermat's Theorem, the proof, and I mean the real one, never been seen before, poor Fermat got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault. I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie, why electrons have mass, and a personal favorite of mine, faster than light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas - pay attention."

"Sir what are you doing?" asked another person on the call.

"I am writing a computer virus, very clever, super-fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. And why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind. You'll find out. Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, FaceBook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish. Whatever you've got, any questions?" said the Doctor as he began typing on Rory's phone.

"Who was your lady friend?" asked Patrick Moore.

"Patrick, behave," I told him.

"What does this virus do?" asked another caller.

"Oh, it's a reset command, that's all, it resets counters, it gets in the wi-fi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain." It was here that the Doctor paused and there was a bit of a lengthy silence where no one said anything.

"Jeff. You're my best man."

"You what?" asked Jeff in complete shock. I mean he hadn't know that Doctor for very long so obviously he was gonna be confused.

"Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're gonna be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is gonna be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff, right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world," I told Jeff in order to get him to cooperate.

"Why me?" he asks.

"It's your bedroom. Now, go, go, go," said the Doctor spurring Jeff on. The Doctor grabbed my wrist and once again we were running out of Jeff's bedroom and outside. We quickly changed routes and ran back indie where the Doctor barged back into Jeff's room.

'Oh and delete your internet history," the Doctor told him shaking a finger. I rolled my eyes, went up to Jeff and gave him a peck on the cheek. This time we left for real. We ran out of the house and then headed straight for a fire truck. Then I heard Rory's phone ringing and the Doctor handed it to me since he was drving.

'Hey Amy," I said letting her know it was me.

"They're at the hospital and they can't get in," I told the Doctor.

"Tell Amy to look in the mirror," he said.

"You catch that? He said to look in the mirror."

"Yes we are. Don't worry we've commandeered a vehicle." Right after I sad this the Doctor put on the sirens and I could hear Amy laughing through the ear piece. She hung up on me and the Doctor sent me a grin, happy at his choice of 'vehicle'. A couple minutes later the phone rang again.

"Are you in? Good. What?" I put the phone on speaker when she told me the monster was there and I told her to repeat what she had said.

"So is Prisoner Zero," said Amy.

"You need to get out of there," said the Doctor. I heard a soft voice in the background and then I heard something that sent chills down my spine.

"Oh I'm getting it wrong again, aren't I? I'm always doing that. So many mouths." I looked at the Doctor, my eyes wide and my heart pumping.

"Amy, Amy what's happening?" I asked. We heard running footsteps and hissing. A door slammed and then there was banging against said door.

"Amy, talk to us!" yelled the Doctor.

'We're in the coma ward but it's here, it's getting in."

"Which window are you?"

"What, sorry?"

"Which window?!"

"Uhh, first floor on the left, fourth from the end," she said, beyond confused by now. I heard something snap and then I heard the voice form before, talking to Amy. She had unknowingly hung up on us so when the Doctor told me to I sent a text that said 'DUCK' as we came up to the hospital. The ladder had been sticking so it ran right through the window. The Doctor and I hurriedly climbed up the ladder.

"Right! Hello! Am I late? No! Three minutes to go. There's still time."

"Time for what, Time Lord?" asked Zero in the lady's voice.

"Take the disguise off, they'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies."

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire."

"Ha ha, oookay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave."

"I did not open the crack."

'Well somebody did," I said coming up behind the Doctor.

"The cracks in the skin of the universe - don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you?"

"The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know. Doesn't know, doesn't know!" this time it was the little girls voice coming out of the mother.

"The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall," said the multi-form with the mothers voice once again.

"Aaaand, we're off. Look at that. Look, at that," he said pointing behind Zero to the clock on the wall which now read 0:00.

"Yeah, I know, just a clock, whatever, but d'you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And, d'you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word. All over the world. Quantum fast. The word is do you know what the word is? The word is zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battlefleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able to track a simple old computer virus to its source in... what, under a minute? The source, by the way... is right here," he said fishing Rory's phone out of his pocket.

"Ooooohhhhh, and I think they just found us!" I said as a bright light filled the room.

"The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone. Not me," said Prisoner Zero.

"Yeah! But this is the good bit, I mean, this is my favorite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Oh, and, being uploaded, about... now. And the final score is, no TARDIS, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare... Who da man?!" shouted the Doctor swinging his arms out. I chocked back a laugh behind me hands, finding his enthusiasm hilarious. Prisoner Zero looked on unimpressed and Amy just gave him a sympathetic smile. He looked at me and gave me an odd look as I tried to hide my mirth.

"Oh. Well. I'm just, never saying that again. Fine."

"Then I shall take a new form," said Zero getting us back on track.

"Oh, stop it, you know you can't. Takes months to form that kind of psychic link."

"And I've had years." I heard a thump behind me and realized Amy had fallen unconscious.

"No! Amy! You've gotta hold on! Amy! Don't sleep! You've gotta stay awake, please!"

"Doctor!" yelled Rory and I at the same time. He turned around and we looked at what Zero had chosen this time.

"Well that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?" asked the Doctor.

"That's you," I said moving next to him.

"Me? Is that what I look like?" he asked looking down at his cloths and then back up at Zero.

"You don't know?" asked Rory.

"Busy day. Why me, though? You're linked with her! Why are you copying me?" he said standing up and moving towards Zero.

"I'm not," said a little girl walking out from behind the figure of the Doctor. It was a young Amelia Pond, holding the Doctors hand.

"Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been."

"No, she's dreaming about me cause she can hear me." He ran back to Amy and slid down nxt to her on the floor.

"Amy. Don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside, I tried to stop you but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy...dream about what you saw," he said cupping her face. Zero glowed a faint orange and started to fade away when we got to see what it really was. A snake like thing, hanging from the ceiling with two rows of insanely sharp teeth.

"No. No. No!" it shouted as it changed forms.

"Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself." A white light came through the window and Zero screamed. He screamed in agony and writhed about.

"Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall,' it said when it calmed down. The multi-form faded away and was soon gone, as well as the light from the window. The Doctor rushes over to the window he broke earlier and stuck his head out. When he came back in he looked displeased about something.

"The- the Sun, is back to normal, right? That's... That's good, yeah? That means it's over," said Rory, still kneeling by Amy. The Doctor took back Rory's phone and began to quickly dial. He ruffles Rory's hair as he walked past and just kept on dialing.

"Amy? Are you okay? Are you with us?" asked Rory as he gently shook Amy trying to rouse her.

"What happened?" she groaned as she regained consciousness.

"He did it. The Doctor did it."

"No I didn't," said the Doctor, still piddling with the phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Tracking the signal back. Sorry, in advance."

"About what?" asked Rory.

"The bill," said the Doctor putting the phone up to his ear.

"Oi! I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet. And you were gonna burn it? What? Did you think no one was watching? You lot. Back here, now." He hung up the phone and tossed it back to Rory.

"Okay. Now I've done it," he said making his way out of the room.

"Uh, did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens, and then bring all the aliens back again?!" asked Rory in a panic as Amy and I got up to follow the Doctor.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"The roof! No. Hang on," he said walking into the mens locker room where all the doctors had left their clothes. He started tossing around shirts and ties and such looking for an outfit.

"What's in here?" asked Amy.

"I'm saving the world, I need a decent shirt! To hell with the raggedy - time to put on a show!" he said spiining with a jacket and then tossing it back.

"You've just summoned aliens back to Earth! Actual aliens! Deadly aliens! Aliens... of death, and...now you're...taking your clothes off. Amy, he's taking his clothes off," said Rory obvioiusly more than a little panicked.

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you," said the Doctor taking off his shirt.

"Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people…you know!" yelled Rory at the Doctor trying to get him to stop. Amy and I just kept staring admiring the view as he took his trousers off and put a new pair on.

"Are you not gonna turn your back?" asked Rory as he turned around.

"Nope," said Amy looking quite smug.

"Grace?"

"I'm an unattached woman, I can enjoy the view if I want." I heard the Doctor chuckle at this and it made me grin even bigger. A minute late he had on a pair of navy blue trousers, a tan shirt, a tweed jacket, and at least three ties hanging around his neck. We ran up the stairs and made our way onto the roof.

"So, this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving!" shouted Amy.

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better. Come oooooooon then! The Doctor will see you now!" he yelled at the Atraxi ship. The giant eye rushed out and flew right up to the Doctor. The eye scans the Doctor with the same light as it had before.

"You are not of this world," it concluded in its loud and deep voice.

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it. Umm... uhh... I dunno. What do you think?" he asks holding up a tie, trying to figure which works best.

"Is this world important?" asked the Atraxi.

"Important?! What does that mean, important? Six billion people live here, is that important? Here's a better question: is this world a threat to the Atraxi? Come on, you're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?" he threw some ties back as he said this and always managed to hit Amy or Rory.

"No," it said after looking through what I had found while monitoring the planet.

"Are the people of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?"

"No," it said again after once more searching through its knowledge of Earth.

"Okay! One more, just one. Is this world protected?" he asked finding a tie and putting it on.

"Cause you're not the first lot to have come here. Oh, there have been so many. And what you've got to ask is... what happened to them?" The Atraxi was watching all the things the Doctor had done, there were metal men and strange looking aliens and then a face. Ten faces that were all different and yet the eyes stayed the same. Not in color but in the deep sadness they held. The longing and anger and sadness.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically. Run," he said stepping through the hologram causing it to disappear. The eye flew back up to its ship and quickly took off into the sky. Its departure stirred up a huge gust of wind and all our hair blew around and our clothes flapped a bit.

"Is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they?" asked Amy. When she received no reply we all looked around to find that the Doctor had taken off. We ran down the stairs and were just able to catch him running across the lawn of the hospital, on his way back to Amy's house. We were only a few seconds behind him and it took us a couple minutes to catch up. He ran into the back yard of Amy's house and a second later we heard a whirring sound. We got there just as the Doctors machine disappeared. I couldn't help but feel upset and one look at Amy's face let me know she felt the exact same thing.

It was the middle of the night and I was staying over at Amy's house when I heard it. A familiar whirring sound that I had heard only one other time in my life. I looked out my window and saw a blue box appear in Amy's yard. I grabbed my robe and slippers then ran out the door. I heard another pair of feet behind me and looked to see Amy following me. We ran out the back door and just stood there, gazing at the man before us, who had just stepped out of his box.

"Sorry about running off earlier! Brand new TARDIS, bit exciting! Just had a quick hop to the Moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now," he said patting the side of the Tardis. Amy and I moved closer stopping at the archway into the garden.

"It's you. You came back," I said, not believing what my eyes were seeing.

"Course I came back. I always come back. Something wrong with that?"

"And you kept the clothes?" asked Amy walking over to the Doctor with me following.

"Well, I just saved the world. The whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge, yeah. Shoot me. I kept the clothes."

"Including the bow-tie."

"Yeah. It's cool. Bow-ties are cool." Amy just looked at him in confusion.

"Bow-ties are pretty cool," I agreed.

"Are you from another planet?" Amy asked abruptly.

"Yeah."

"Okay,' I said.

"So what do you think?" he asked both of us.

"What?"

"Other planets, wanna check some out?"

"What does that mean?" asked Amy.

"It means, well, it means... come wi' me."

"Where?" I asked.

"Wherever you like."

"All that stuff that happened, the hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero-" said Amy.

"Oh, don't worry, that's just the beginning, there's loads more."

"Yeah, but those things, those... amazing things, all that stuff." The Doctor was smiling and this is when I stepped forward and glared at him.

"That was two YEARS ago!" I yelled.

"Ooohhh. Oops," said the Doctor ashamedly.

"Yeah."

"So that's..."

"Fourteen years," said Amy.

"Fourteen years since fish custard. Amy Pond. The girl who waited, you've waited long enough."

"When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool. And a library, and the swimming pool was in the library."

"Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now, it'll turn up! So! Coming?"

"No."

"You wanted to come fourteen years ago."

"I grew up."

"Don't worry. I'll soon fix that," he said and then he snapped his fingers and the Tardis door opened. Light poured out of the opening and what I saw astounded me. Amy and I looked at the Doctor and then stepped in. We both just gaped at the sight before us, wondering how in the world it could be this big. I gazed at the brass colored walls; inside them were lights so the entire room was flooded with light. A ramp lead up to what looked like a console and in the middle of the console there was a tower with a glass thing inside it. There were wheels and buttons and so many other things including a typewriter on the console.

There were seats up against the rails of the platform on which the console sat and there was also a set of stairs leading under the platform. I was huge and beautiful. And the instant I stepped in, I felt something enter my mnd. It wasn't wholly unpleasant but it did shock me. It felt so familiar like I had felt this connection before. I shook it off and stepper further into the Tardis.

"I'm in my nightie," said Amy.

"Oh, don't worry! Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. And, possibly, a swimming pool. So! All of time, and space, everything that ever happened or that ever will. Where do you wanna start?" said the Doctor in a rush.

"You are so sure that we're coming," said Amy.

"Yeah. I am."

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause you Amy, are the Scottish girl, in the English village, and I know how that feels. And Grace, because you want to know why you know things that you shouldn't. And I can tell you."

"Oh, do you?" "Can you?" asked Ami and I at the same time.

"Well, all these years living here, most of your life and you've still got that accent. Yeah, you're coming. And yes I can."

"Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?" asked Amy.

"It's a time machine. I can get you back for five minutes ago. Why? What's tomorrow?"

"Nothing. Nothing! Just, you know. Stuff."

"All right, then. Back in time for 'stuff'." He was on the other side of the console and I saw a new screwdriver slide out of a hole in the console. The Doctor excitedly picked it up with a huge smile I his face.

"Oh, a new one! Lovely. Thanks, dear," he whispered the last bit and I barely heard it. I felt a hum in my mind, like the source of the hum was happy. The happiness was infectious and it caused my smile to grow. I felt a pair of eyes on me and saw the Doctor watching me.

"You can feel her?" he asked.

"What?" I replied.

"You can hear a hum in your head? That's the Tardis. I can hear her too but that's because I'm a Time Lord. You shouldn't be able to hear her. What are you?" he said coming towards me with his new screwdriver. He flicked it open and scanned me.

"Human, but that's impossible. No humans ever been able to hear the Tardis. Oh well, I'll figure it out eventually," he said turning back towards the console where he started typing on a typewriter.

"Why us?" asked Amy.

"Why not?" replied the Doctor.

"No, seriously. You are asking us to run away with you in the middle of the night, it's a fair question. Why us?"

"Dunno! Fun! Do I have to have a reason?"

"People always have a reason," I chimed in.

"Do I look like people?"

"Yes!" Amy and I said at the same time.

"Been knocking around on my own for a while, my choice, but I've started talking to myself, all the time, it's giving me earache."

"You're lonely. That's it. Just that," I said walking closer to him.

"Just that. Promise."

"Ok," Amy and I say at the same time again.

"So you're okay then? Cause this place. Sometimes it can make people feel a bit... you know."

"I'm fine. Fine. It's just... there's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought, well, I'd, I'd started to think that maybe you were just like a... madman with a box."

"Amy Pond, Grace Bennet, there's something you better understand about me, cause it's important, and one day, your life may depend on it. I am definitely a madman with a box." We grin and laugh at his joke and then he turns back to the console, still smiling.

"Ha haa, yes! Goodbye, Leadworth! Hello... everything!" He pulls down on a lever and we feel a jolt. We clung to the console and held on as the Tardis jerked us about. Now one thing you may be wondering about. Why was I at Amy's house? Well, I was at her house because tomorrow is a very important day. Tomorrow Amy is getting married.

A/N and end of the chapter. I really hope you liked it. And please review. I know it really followed the script and there wasn't much deviation with my OC but they had twenty minutes to save the world so I couldn't put in many extra parts. Please R&R and have a goodday/night!


	3. Author's Note: Question Time!

A/N-Few quick questions for you. What do you think of the new doctor? Do you like him or do you not? Who is your ideal 12th Doctor and not someone who has already played a Doctor. Oh and who is your Doctor? 9,10, or 11?

**I am not completely sold on the new Doctor, but I think he might grow on me. I ideally wanted Rupert Grint as the next Doctor, because then he would be getting younger and he would be a ginger. 11 is obviously my Doctor. I just love Matt he is sooo funny and quirky and just plain old weird!**


	4. The Beast Below

Amy and the Doctor were at the door to the Tardis. Amy was hanging out the door and the Doctor was holding onto her ankle to make sure she didn't fly away. She hadn't believed him when he said it was a spaceship so we travelled hundreds of years into the future and he showed her that we really were in a spaceship. He had asked me if I wanted to float outside, but I told him no because I have a deadly fear of heights. Anyways I was sitting in one of the seats by the console thinking about the last two years.

Amy and Rory had started going out more often and about a year after the Doctor had left he proposed. She asked me to be her maid of honor a few weeks later and of course I told her I would love to. Jeff was going to be one of Rory's groomsmen. Jeff and I had started going out a little while after the Doctor left and we were doing great. Till I found him cheating on me with a guy. I caught them snogging in his bedroom when I came over to get a book that I had let Jeff's gran borrow. I was going to kiss him goodbye when I saw him snogging someone. Needless to say there had been quite a bit of screaming and such. We broke up a couple days after that. Rory had taken him off the groomsmen party and he went in search of a new one. Who turned out to be one of his mates from work.

"Now do you believe me?" asked the Doctor, pulling Amy back into the Tardis.

"Okay, your box is a spaceship. It's really, really a spaceship. We are in space! What are we breathing?" said Amy a little breathless form the excitement.

"I've extended the air shell. We're fine. Grace you sure you don't want to float around for a minute?" he called over to me.

"No thanks, Doctor. Really good with my two feet on the floor thank you very much," I said turning towards them.

"Now that's interesting. Twenty ninth century. Solar flares roast the earth, and the entire human race packs its bags and moves out till the weather improves. Whole nations," he said leaning over the edge of the Tardis. He ran back inside to the console and started to flip switches.

"Doctor," called Amy.

"Migrating to the stars."

"Doctor?"

"Isn't that amazing?"

"Doctor!" He walked back to the door where the sound of Amy's voice was and when he opened the doors, Amy was clinging to the Tardis. Her eyes were wide and she was even panting a little bit.

"shut her outside.)

DOCTOR: Well, come on. I've found us a spaceship. This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland. All of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship, that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and shopping. Searching the stars for a new home," he said puling Amy back inside and walking over to the console to sit across from me. We looked out the window at the sight before us. The ship had the British flag emblazoned on its side. There were towers and lights all over. Oh and did I mention it was huge! It was so big I don't even know what to compare it to.

"Can we go out and see?" I asked sitting up straighter in my seat.

"Course we can. But first, there's a thing," he told us, moving to the other side of the console towards the screen.

"A thing?" asked Amy, as we following the Doctor around the console.

"An important thing. In fact, Thing One. We are observers only. That's the one rule I've always stuck to in all my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets," he said pulling out a magnifying glass and looking at us through it.

"Ooo, that's interesting,' he said looking at the screen to see a crying child.

"So we're like a wildlife documentary, yeah? Because if they see a wounded little cub or something, they can't just save it, they've got to keep filming and let it die. It's got to be hard. I don't think I could do that. Don't you find that hard, being all, like, detached and cold?" ranted May. When she received no answer she looked behind her and then back at the screen to see the Doctor had walked outside to see the girl.

"Doctor?" she asks looking at the screen. He gestures for us to come out and so we do. I pulled on the edges of my pajama shorts and tried to pull up my tank top, because I was feeling just a tad exposed.

"I'm in the future. Like hundreds of years in the future. I've been dead for centuries." I spin around as I say this, looking at all the things around me. There were stalls with flags and food and tons of other things.

"Oh, lovely. You're a cheery one. Never mind dead, look at this place. Isn't it wrong?" asked the Doctor grabbing my arm and Amy's, dragging us off.

"What's wrong?" asked Amy.

"Come on, use your eyes. Notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?"

"Is it the bicycles? Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles."

"Says the girl in the nightie," I comment.

"Oh God, I'm in my nightie. Wait, so are you!" she exclaimed after a pause.

"Now, come on, look around you. Actually look," pried the Doctor.

"Life on a giant starship. Back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me," he said picking up a glass from a table that we were walking by. He sat the glass down on the ground and squatted so he was close to the glass. He peered at it for a minute and then put it back on the table.

"Sorry. Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish," I said pulling the Doctor away form the angry couple.

"Clever lie Grace. Where was I?" asked the Doctor as we walked on.

"Why did you just do that with the water?" asked Amy.

"Don't know. I think a lot. It's hard to keep track. Now, police state. Do you see it yet?"

"Where?"

"There," he said pointing to a little girl who was sitting on a bench, alone, crying. We walked over to a bench near her and sat down, the Doctor between Amy and me.

"One little girl crying. So?" asked Amy.

"Crying silently. I mean, children cry because they want attention, because they're hurt or afraid. But when they cry silently, it's because they just can't stop. Any parent knows that."

"Are you a parent?" I asked.

"Hundreds of parents walking past who spot her and not one of them's asking her what's wrong, which means they already know, and it's something they don't talk about. Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows, whatever they're afraid of, it's nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere. Police state," he said avoiding my question. By the way he avoided my question I figured he must have had a child once and lost them so I decided not to ask again.

"Where did she go?" asked Amy sitting up straiter and peering around.

"So is this how it works, Doctor? You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there's children crying?.

"Deck two oh seven. Apple Sesame block, dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner. Oh, er, this fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her. Took me four goes. Ask her about those things. The smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere." He handed Amy a rainbow wallet that he had "accidentally" taken from the little girl.

"But they're just things."

"They're clean. Everything else here is all battered and filthy. Look at this place. But no one's laid a finger on those booths. Not a footprint within two feet of them. Look. Ask Mandy, why are people scared of the things in the booths?"

"No, hang on. What do I do? I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed."

"It's this or Leadworth. What do you think? Let's see. What will Amy Pond choose? Ha ha, gotcha. Meet me back here in half an hour."

"What are you and Grace going to do?" she said in a grumpy voice.

"What I always do. Stay out of trouble. Badly. And Grace is going with you," he said standing up and jumping over the back of the bench.

"So is this how it works, Doctor? You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there's children crying?" I asked turning around.

"Yes," he said getting close to my face, so I could see my own reflection in his eyes. Amy and I got up as the Doctor walked off. We stood there for a second and then made our way to the lift. We stood in the lift for a minute not sure what to do until we figured out that it was voice activated and you just tell it where you want to go.

"Deck two oh seven," I said and the lift immediately started to take us down. When we got to the deck we had to ask a few people how to get to Apple Sesame block. It took us about ten minutes to find Dean St. which the lady told us was fairly close to Apple Sesame. We came around a corner and nearly jumped out of our skins when we heard a voice.

"You're following me. Saw you watching me at the marketplace," said Mandy, stepping out from behind a barrel.

"You dropped this," said Amy handing the girl the wallet.

"Yeah, when your friend kept bumping into me." Mandy took the wallet and started to walk off, so naturally Amy and I followed.

"What's that?" asked Amy as we came up to a big red and white tent.

"There's a hole. We have to go back."

"A what? A hole?" asked Amy as she pushed open the metal gate closing off the area.

"Are you stupid? There's a hole in the road. We can't go that way. There's a travel pipe down by the airlocks, if you've got stamps. What are you doing?"

"Oh, don't mind me. Never could resist a keep out sign. What's through there? What's so scary about a hole? Something under the road?" Amy sat down on the ground and noticed there was a padlock on the tent, making sure it kept shut.

"Nobody knows. We're not supposed to talk about it," said Mandy, looking around in a frightened way. As if she expected someone to come out of the shadows at any second.

"About what?" I asked.

"Below," said Mandy as if it was the worst thing in the world and let me tell you. She sounded scared. Very scared.

"And because you're not supposed to, you don't? Watch and learn," said Amy taking out a hair pin and she started to fiddle with the lock. She was always the most adventurous and had learned how to pick a lock at the age of ten. Now don't get me wrong I like to have adventures too, just not when I might get locked up.

"You sound Scottish."

"I am Scottish. What's wrong with that? Scotland's got to be here somewhere."

"No. They wanted their own ship."

"Hmm. Good for them. Nothing changes," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Scuse me Miss Britain?" called Amy.

"Nothin, I didn't say anything," I said looking around, acting innocent.

"So, how did you get here?" asked Mandy.

"Oh, just passing through, you know, with a guy."

"Your boyfriend?"

"No!" shouted Amy and I at the same time.

" He's just a friend. And plus Amy is getting married," I said.

"Married?"

"Yeah, shut up, married. Really, actually married. Almost definitely," said Amy still fiddling with the lock.

"When?"

"Well, it's kind of weird. A long time ago tomorrow morning. I wonder what I did? Hey, hey. Result! Coming?" exclaimed Amy as she finally opened the lock.

"No," stated Mandy and I.

"Suit yourself," said Amy sliding under the flap and into the tent.

"Stop! You mustn't do that!" shouted Mandy as I heard a clicking sound behind us. I turned and saw that one of the machines head's had turned and now it was a huge frown with razor sharp teeth and demon red eyes. It scared the crap out of me.

"Amy I think you should get out of there!' I called to her from outside the tent. Men in black cloaks had shown up and were standing around the opening of the tent. Amy screamed form inside and she came crawling out. The men were giving her ferocious glares. One of the men pointed his ring at her and a gas emitted from it.

"Amy!" I screamed, rushing to her as she fell unconscious. I caught her just before she hit the ground and I cradled her head in my lap.

"What did you bastards do?" I lashed out at the men. They said nothing as they picked up Amy and dragged me and Mandy away. I thrashed about for a few minutes trying to get free but when I realized it was futile, I slumped in my captors grip and just kept an eye on Amy. At least half an hour later we were down in the depths of the ships and the man carrying Amy sat her down in a room and then closed the door. The one holding me and Mandy sat us down on the bench and then left.

"Your friend will be awake soon. You can stay here and wait for her," said the last man there and then he left. I sat there and waited for Amy to come out. I thought about why the Doctor had put the glass of water on the ground earlier and it took a while but I finally figured it out.

"No, engine vibrations," I whispered.

"Sorry what?" asked Mandy.

"Nothin," I replied and we continued to sit there in silence. It was another fifteen minutes later when the Doctor showed up and right when he did , Amy opened the door.

"Amy, what have you done?" he asked walking into the room, pulling me with him.

"Yeah, your basic memory wipe job. Must have erased about twenty minutes," he said scanning the light above us with his sonic screwdriver.

"But why would I choose to forget?" asked Amy.

"Because everyone does. Everyone chooses the Forget button," stated Mandy from outside the room.

"Did you?" asked the Doctor, getting close to Mandy and bending down to get eye to eye with her.

"I'm not eligible to vote yet. I'm twelve. Any time after you're sixteen, you're allowed to the see the film and make your choice. And then once every five years."

"And once every five years, everyone chooses to forget what they've learned. Democracy in action."

"How do you not know about this? Are you Scottish too?"

"Oh, I'm way worse than Scottish. I can't even see the movie. Won't play for me."

"It played for Amy,' I said moving next to said Scottish girl.

"The difference being the computer doesn't accept me as human."

"Why not? You look human," said Amy, crossing her arms and moving next to the Doctor.

"No, you look Time Lord. We came first."

"So there are other Time Lords, yeah?" I asked moving to the other side of him.

"No. There were, but there aren't. Just me now. Long story. There was a bad day. Bad stuff happened. And you know what? I'd love to forget it all, every last bit of it, but I don't. Not ever. Because this is what I do, every time, every day, every second. This. Hold tight. We're bringing down the government." I saw the same deep sadness as two years ago when he said that he was the last Time Lord. I cant imagine how insanely lonely it must be to be the last of your kind. He slammed down on the protest button and suddenly the ground opened up and a red glow came from below. The door slammed shut and we ran into the corner.

"Say wheee!" the Doctor shouted, his voice getting higher and higher.

"Agh!" shouted Amy as we went flying down the chute. I screamed too and tried to clutch to the Doctor or Amy but we were falling too fast. We slid out of a tube and I was the last one to come out, right after Amy. I landed in wet and smelly refuge. It smelled like a sewer down here and I suspected that's where we were.

"Argh! High speed air cannon. Lousy way to travel," said the Doctor scanning the area.

"Where are we?" I asked trying to stand and almost failing.

"Six hundred feet down, twenty miles laterally, puts us at the heart of the ship. I'd say Lancashire. What's this then, a cave? Can't be a cave. Looks like a cave."

"It's a rubbish dump, and it's minging!" shouted Amy.

"Yes, but only food refuse. Organic, coming through feeder tubes from all over the ship," stated the Doctor as he, Amy and I dug through the waste.

"The floor's all squidgy, like a water bed," I said moving around.

"But feeding what, though?" he puzzled.

"It's sort of rubbery, feel it. Wet and slimy." And then we heard it. A loud noise, revertabrating throughout the room.

"Er, it's not a floor, it's a. So," said the Doctor, stuttering a bit.

"It's a what?" I asked, standing back up and looking at the Doctor.

"The next word is kind of a scary word. You probably want to take a moment, get yourself in a calm place. Go omm."

"Omm," went Amy and I, giving the Doctor queer looks. We stopped after a second and when he told us what it was I nearly screamed.

"It's a tongue."

"A tongue?" deadpanned Amy, trying not to freak out.

"A tongue. A great big tongue!" exclaimed the Doctor, looking far too happy standing there in the waste on a giant tongue.

"This is a mouth. This whole place is a mouth? We're in a mouth?" asked Amy. I still hadn't said a word as I didn't trust myself to speak.

"Yes, yes, yes. But on the plus side, roomy. Grace are you alright?" asked the Doctor, taking note of my silence.

"Yeah I' fine, just trying not to freak out," I mumbled a bit.

"Grace, its ok. Just look at me. We're going to get out of here. Do you trust me?" he said taking my hands. I felt a tingle of warmth when his skin touched mine and I knew, no matter what, that I could trust him.

"I trust you."

"Ok. Good."

"How do we get out?" asked Amy.

"How big is this beastie? It's gorgeous. Blimey, if this is just the mouth, I'd love to see the stomach. Though not right now," the last sentence was aimed at the fact that said beastie had made another noise.

"Doctor, how do we get out?" I panicked.

"Okay, it's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes, so the normal entrance is closed for business." There was a giant wall of teeth, each one at least twice the size of a grown man.

"We could try, though," said Amy walking forward. The tongue beneath us vibrated and the creature was making sounds again. I stumbled a bit and tried not to fall over.

"No, stop, don't move," said the Doctor as he fell down.

"Too late. It's started," he continued.

"What has?" asked Amy.

"Swallow reflex," I said looking at the front of the mouth in absolute terror.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm vibrating the chemo-receptors," said the Doctor as he used his screwdriver once again.

"Chemo-what?"

"The eject button!"

"How does a mouth have an eject button?" I asked, slightly yelling to be heard over the noise.

"Think about it!" he yelled back. I turned when the noise got closer and noticed tons of liquid rushing towards us when it clicked. He was making the creature vomit.

"Right, then. This isn't going to be big on dignity. Geronimo!" he shouted, straightening his bow-tie. Amy screamed and I closed my eyes and kept my mouth shut, not wanting any sick to get into my mouth or eyes. I felt the wall of sick hit me and I went flying about, spinning and then I lost consciousness as something hit my head.

I awoke to the sound of banging and buzzing. I clutched my head as it throbbed in pain.

"There's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussion and yes, you are covered in sick," said the Doctor to Amy and I as she had just woken up as well.

"Where are we?" asked Amy.

"Overspill pipe, at a guess."

"Oh, God, it stinks," I said.

"Oh, that's not the pipe." At this, May sniffed herself and scrunched up her face. I was to chicken to put my nose closer to the stench.

"Oh. Phew. Can we get out?" said Amy, repulsed by the stench of sick all over her. The Doctor was scanning the door with his screwdriver which is the cause of the buzzing sound I heard when I woke up.

"One door, one door switch, one condition. We forget everything we saw. Look familiar?" he said turning around and pointing at the button on the door. It was a forget button.

"That's the carrot. Ooo, here's the stick." He pointed at the Smilers which had appeared under a light at the end of the pipe.

"There's a creature living in the heart of this ship. What's it doing there?" the Smilers turned their heads and became Frowners.

"No, that's not going to work on me, so come on. Big old beast below decks, and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat. That how it works?" Then the Frowners became Scowlers, with the red demon eyes.

"Oh, stop it. I'm not leaving and I'm not forgetting, and what are you fellows going to do about it? Stick out your tongues, huh?" Then something strange happened. No they didn't stick out their tongues. They got out of their booths.

"Umm Doctor is that supposed to happen?" I asked him, backing up to get away from the now standing Scowlers. The door opened behind us and a woman in a red cloak came through, blasting at the Scowlers. The Scowlers went down and laid still. The Doctor and I were pressed against the wall and Amy was on the other side of us. All three of us were breathing heavily. The lady spun her gin and stuck it in a holster on her leg.

"Look who it is. You look a lot better without your mask," said the Doctor, nodding at the lady.

"You must be Amy. Liz. Liz Ten," said Liz shaking Amy's hand.

"Hi," said Amy.

"Yuck. Lovely hair, Amy. Shame about the sick. You know Mandy, yeah? She's very brave." Liz walked Mandy over and had her stand next to Amy.

"How did you find us?" asked the Doctor stepping forward.

"Stuck my gizmo on you. Been listening in. Nice moves on the hurl escape. So, what's the big fella doing here?"

"You're over sixteen, you've voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it," I said moving out from behind the Doctor.

"GRACIE!" shouted Liz as she rammed into me and squeezing my chest impossibly tight.

"I-I don't know y-you. Would you p-please let me g-go?"

"What you mean you don't know me? You came her a few years ago. We were best mates," she said slowly letting me go.

"I'm sorry; I've never met you in my life."

"Oh, well you came here a while ago and we got to know each other. But how could you have forgotten that?"

"I don't know."

"Oh and no. Never forgot, never voted, not technically a British subject."

"Then who and what are you, and how do you know me?" asked the Doctor, pushing me behind him.

"You're a bit hard to miss, love. Mysterious stranger, M O consistent with higher alien intelligence, hair of an idiot. I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was."

"Your family?" We heard a sound behind us and looked to find the Scowlers were starting to get back up.

"They're repairing. Doesn't take them long. Let's move." We ran out the door and into the main area.

"The Doctor. Old drinking buddy of Henry Twelve. Tea and scones with Liz Two. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you on the same day. And so much for the Virgin Queen, you bad, bad boy," Liz continued as we walked.

"Liz Ten," exclaimed the Doctor as realization began to dawn on his face.

"Liz Ten, yeah. Elizabeth the Tenth. And down!" she shouted as she turned and fired at the Scowlers behind us. We all ducked and we could feel the blasts above our heads. Well at least I could.

"I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule," she held up her guns and I was pulled into a memory.

_I was running through the streets of London, only it wasn't the London I knew. It was a London made completely out of metal and the city was filled with smoke. People walked by and rode on bicycles. I ran around a corner and slammed into a woman in a red cloak. _

"_Watch where the hell you're going!" she shouted._

"_Sorry, I didn't see you coming round. I'm in a hurry to meet someone."_

"_Well you should watch where your going next time!" yelled the lady with attitude._

"_Ok just who do you think you are, yelling at me like that?"_

"_I'm the bloody Queen mate," she said._

I heard my name being called and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see the Dotor looking at me in concern.

"Are you alright Gracie?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just got lost in a memory," I said as the Doctor helped me stand up. A few minutes later we made it to a hallway and we all followed in, Liz shutting the door behind us. There was a grating on the wall and what looked like scorpion tails were banging on it.

"There's a high-speed Vator through there. Oh, yeah. There's these things. Any ideas?" said Liz moving next to me.

"Doctor, I saw one of these up top. There was a hole in the road, like it had burst through like a root," said Amy.

"Exactly like a root. It's all one creature, the same one we were inside, reaching out. It must be growing through the mechanisms of the entire ship," said the Doctor as he moved closer to the grating.

"What, like an infestation? Someone's helping it. Feeding it. Feeding my subjects to it. Come on. Got to keep moving." As she talked Liz's voice got more and more angry and she stalked off down the hallway with Mandy following her.

"Doctor?" I said putting my hand on his shoulder as he stood there looking at the tentacles with a look of deep sadness in his eyes.

"Oh, Amy, Grace. We should never have come here." He gripped my hand and walked away, still holding my hand and squeezing it.

"Why all the glasses?" I asked as the Doctor tip toed around the water glasses on the ground. We had made it to Liz's room after about half an hour of walking in silence. Liz was lounging on her bed, Amy was in front of the mirror fixing her hair, Mandy was on a chair next to the mirror and I was sitting at the foot of Liz's bed on a futon.

"To remind me every single day that my government is up to something, and it's my duty to find out what," Liz replied in a cold tone.

"A queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom?" asked the Doctor having stopped tip toeing.

"Secrets are being kept from me. I don't have a choice. Ten years I've been at this. My entire reign. And you've achieved more in one afternoon."

"How old were you when you came to the throne?" He had picked up the mask and was walking in front of me.

"Forty. Why?"

"What, you're fifty now? No way," exclaimed Amy sitting next to me.

"Yeah, they slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps." Liz sounded extremely smug as she said this. And she had a right to be, she looked amazing for fifty.

"And you always wear this in public?" he asked holding up the mask.

"Undercover's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting."

"Air-balanced porcelain. Stays on by itself, because it's perfectly sculpted to your face."

"Yeah? So what?"

"Oh, Liz. So everything." The door opened and a group of men in black cloaks came through the door. I know knew they were called Winders because I had asked Liz earlier on our walk here.

"What are you doing? How dare you come in here?" asked Liz as she stood up from her bed.

"Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK. You will come with us now," said one of the Winders.

"Why would I do that?" the winders head turned and it became a Scowler, demon eyes and all.

"How can they be Smilers?" asked Amy.

"Scowlers," I said.

"What?"

"Mandy told me the proper term for these guys are Scowlers."

"Half Scowler, half human," said the Doctor, breaking up the argument before it actually happened.

"Whatever you creatures are, I am still your queen. On whose authority is this done?" said Liz, tepping into the Scowlers face.

"The highest authority, Ma'am," replied the Scowler in the mans voice.

"I am the highest authority."

"Yes, ma'am. You must go now, Ma'am."

"Where?"

"The Tower, Ma'am." And so we went to the tower.

"Doctor, where are we?" asked Amy as she looked through the grating on the floor, at the tentacles we saw earlier. When we walked into the room I heard a faint screaming and I looked around for the sound but it seemed like no one else heard it so I just stayed silent.

"The lowest point of Starship UK. The dungeon," said the Doctor spinning in a circle.

"Ma'am," said a grey haired man, wearing circular glasses.

"Hawthorne. So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do," said Liz in an authoritive voice.

"There's children down here. What's all that about?" the Doctor asked Hawthorne.

"Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat the children. You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky," explained Hawthorne.

"Yeah, look at us. Torture chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky. Except it's not a torture chamber, is it? Well, except it is. Except it isn't. Depends on your angle." As we walked closer to the center of the room the screaming in my head got louder and louder, to the point where it was starting to give me a headache. The Doctor walked up to the rail in the center of the room and looked down at what looked like a brain.

"What's that?" asked Liz, standing on the other side of the Doctor.

"Well, like I say, it depends on the angle. It's either the exposed pain center of big fella's brain, being tortured relentlessly."

"Or?"

"Or it's the gas pedal, the accelerator. Starship UK's go faster button."

"I don't understand." I walked up to stand next to the Doctor and that is when the pain got worse. I grabbed my head and started to rub my temples, trying to relieve the pain, but it only got worse.

"Grace, whats wrong?" asked the Doctor, spinning me to look at him. He cradled my head in his hands and took up the messaging his self.

"My head Doctor. The screaming in my head. It hurts so much. Can't you hear it?" I asked, terrified and in utter pain.

"What's going on Doctor?" asked Liz.

"Normally, it's above the range of human hearing. This is the sound none of you wanted to hear. This is the sound in Grace's head," he said as he sonics the tentacle and the screaming got worse, because now it wasn't just in my head. It was outside my head too. I cried out and felt my knees give way. I was groaning and panting on the floor, trying not to scream when the noise stopped outside my head. The sound went down in my mind as well and soon it was back to just being a head ache. I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulder and heave me off the floor. The Doctor put his arm around me and led me to sit at a chair.

"Who did this?" demanded Liz.

"We act on instructions from the highest authority," answered Hawthorne.

"I am the highest authority. The creature will be released, now. I said now! Is anyone listening to me?"

"Liz, your mask," said the Doctor, moving toward the Queen after giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"What about my mask?" The Doctor tossed her the mask and she caught it and started looking at it.

"Look at it. It's old. At least two hundred years old, I'd say."

"Yeah? It's an antique. So?"

"Yeah, an antique made by craftsmen over two hundred years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock, all right, but you're not fifty. Nearer three hundred. And it's been a long old reign."

"Nah, it's ten years. I've been on this throne ten years."

"Ten years. And the same ten years, over and over again, always leading you here" he said walkeing her over to a computer.

"What have you done?" Liz asked of Hawthorne.

"Only what you have ordered. We work for you, Ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us," said Hawthorne pushing a button on a machine.

"If you are watching this. If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower Of London. The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travellers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. And what we have done to it breaks my heart. The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the Forget button. Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button. Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision," said Liz's voice, but on the computer screen.

"I voted for this. Why would I do that?" asked Amy, on the verge of tears.

"Because you knew if we stayed here, I'd be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what I need to know," said the Doctor in the coldest vice I've ever heard him use.

"I don't even remember doing it."

"You did it. That's what counts."

"I'm, I'm sorry," pleaded Amy.

"Oh, I don't care. When I'm done here, you're going home. You and Grace," he said walking away.  
"Why? Because I made a mistake? One mistake? I don't even remember doing it. Doctor!"

"Yeah, I know. You're only human."

"What are you doing?" asked Liz, sniffling.

"The worst thing I'll ever do. I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it," replied the Doctor, flipping switches and turning knobs.

"That'll be like killing it," protested Amy.

"Look, three options. One, I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two, I kill everyone on this ship. Three, I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name, because I won't be the Doctor any more."

"There must be something we can do, some other way," sadi Liz.

"Nobody talk to me. Nobody human has anything to say to me today!" the Doctor had started out at a mumble but ended up roaring at Amy and Liz. Amy moved over to the wall and sat on the floor next to Mandy. They sat like that for a few minutes till the door opened and children came through.

"Timmy! You made it, you're okay. It's me, Mandy," said Mandy to the little boy, she got no reaction and behind her a tentacle of the star whale was rising up behind her. My heart began to beat faster as it got closer to her and then it did something unexpected. It nuzzled her. Amy had stood and was now staring at Mandy as if she was seeing something else. Suddenly she sprang up and ran over to Liz.

"Doctor, stop. Whatever you're doing, stop it now! Sorry, Your Majesty. Going to need a hand," she said grabbing Liz's hand and dragging her over to the computer. She slammed Liz's hand down on a button and a second later all sound stopped. The ship shuddered and all of us fell down. The Star Whale roared as the ship shuddered and then everything was still again.

"Amy, what have you done?" I asked as I stood up, I noticed that the screaming in my head was gone and the pain was already fading away.

"Nothing at all. Am I right?" she asked.

"We've increased speed," replied Hawthorne, aghast at the readings.

"Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot. Got to help."

"It's still here. I don't understand," stated Liz.

"The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it. That was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry. What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead. No future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind, you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry." She looked toward the Doctor at this last part and I finally understood her logic. About ten minutes later saw us out on the observation deck. I was standing next to the Doctor and we just watched the sky roll by.

"From Her Majesty. She says there will be no more secrets on Starship UK," said Amy handing the Queens mask to the Doctor.

"Amy, you could have killed everyone on this ship," he rebuked taking the mask.

"You could have killed a Star Whale."

"And you saved it. I know, I know."

"Amazing though, don't you think? The Star Whale. All that pain and misery and loneliness, and it just made it kind," I said wrapping my arms around both Amy and the Doctor.

"But she couldn't have known how it would react."

"You couldn't. But I've seen it before. Very old and very kind, and the very, very last. Sound a bit familiar?" asked Amy. That was when the Doctor wrapped both of us up as well and e all shared a great big hug, pressing our foreheads together.

"Hey," said Amy coming out of the hug.

"What?"

"Gotcha."

"Huh. Gotcha." He chuckled and then we just stood there for a minute, staring out at the stars and then we were off again.

"Shouldn't we say goodbye? Won't they wonder where we went?" I asked as we walked through the main square to the Tardis.

"For the rest of their lives. Oh, the songs they'll write. Never mind them. Big day tomorrow," he said looking towards Amy.

"Sorry, what?" she asked giving me a look and trying to hide how scared she felt.

"Well, it's always a big day tomorrow. We've got a time machine. I skip the little ones," he replied causing Amy to sigh in relief.

"You know what I said about getting back for tomorrow morning? Have you ever run away from something because you were scared, or not ready, or just, just because you could?"

"Once, a long time ago."

"What happened?"

"Hello," he said as we reached the Tardis, unlocking her.

"Right. Doctor, there's something I haven't told you. No, hang on. Is that a phone ringing?" she asked as we stepped inside. And indeed there was a phone ringing.

"People phone you?" I asked as I sat in one of the seats.

"Well, it's a phone box. Would you mind?" he asked me pointing towards the phone as he ran to the other side of the console and started to push buttons and pull levers.

"Hello? Sorry, who? No, seriously, who? Says he's the Prime Minister. First the Queen, now the Prime Minister. Get about, don't you?" I said pausing every sentence or so to let the man on the other end talk.

"Which Prime Minister?"

"Er, which Prime Minister? The British one."

"Which British one?" he asked looking at me in exasperation.

"Which British one? Winston Churchill for you," I said excited at the idea that I had just talked to the Winston Churchill.

"Oh! Hello, dear. What's up? Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister. We're on our way," said the Doctor as he re-pushed all the buttons and re-pulled all the levers and then we were gone.

A/N Well there is the end of "The Beast Below". Now I've got some bad news for you. School for me has started so I wont be able to post much for the next long while but I will try to get a chapter out each week and if you review maybe even two chapters! Review if you want more and please tell me what you thought of this chapter! Oh and also I am reading this awesome Doctor/OC story right now and if you haven't read it yet I would recommend checking it out. It is a series by VoiceofTime and the first story is called "Never Gonna Be Alone" really you should go and read it. Till next week!


	5. Author's Note: Small Update

A/N~ Ok so I will be posting soon and I will be posting two maybe three chapters. Sadly though I might have to skip "Victory of the Daleks" as the website I am using for this fanfic is not showing that episode correctly. It plays like five minutes of the episode and then cuts to the end. If I can't get it to work out I might not be able to post that episode. Also you will be learning more about Grace I the next few episodes but I don't want to say much because in the wise words of River Song "spoilers"… anyway thank you for those of you who have favorite, followed and reviewed this story and I will be back soon with more chapters.

Allon-sy!


	6. Victory of the Daleks

Amy and I ran down to the wardrobe and looked through the clothes for something to wear, since it wouldn't be very prudent to stay in our nighties. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey tank top and a black overcoat. I pulled on a pair of converse and pulled my hair back in a braid, like Lara Croft's. Amy had found a tan skirt, black undershirt and a red top. She finished her look with a brown jacket with a fur collar. She left her hair down and pulled on a pair of tennis shoes and soon we were back in the console room.

We made it back just as the Tardis materializing sound had started and not a minute later the Tardis was quiet. We made our way to the door and the Doctor poked his head out. I heard the click of guns being cocked and the Doctor stepped out fully, me following behind. A man with a cigar in his mouth and a black fedora on his head pushed his way through the men pointing guns at us.

"Amy, Grace? Winston Churchill," he said as an introduction, gesturing towards the man in front of us with a huge smile. Amy was slow to get out of the Tardis but soon she was standing next to me.

"Doctor. Is it you?" asked Winston pulling the cigar out of his mouth.

"Oh, Winston, my old friend," said the Doctor reaching out for a handshake, only for Winston to pull back and do the "gimme" gesture at the Doctor.

"Ah, every time," chuckled the Doctor, poking at Churchill.

"What's he after?" asked Amy.

"Tardis key, of course."

"Think of what I could achieve with your remarkable machine, Doctor. The lives that could be saved," pleaded Winston. The Doctor moved back to the Tardis and locked the door.

"Ah, doesn't work like that."

"Must I take it by force?" threatened Churchill, except I got the feeling he was only teasing. He knew that if the Doctor wanted to give you something he would. And he couldn't be forced.

"I'd like to see you try," mumbled the Doctor as he walked back up to Churchill.

"At ease," Churchill said to the men behind him and they instantly, but slowly lowered their guns.

"You rang?" I asked stepping up next to the Doctor.

"Indeed." We walked for a few minutes in silence while dust was falling on our heads.

"Amy can you guess where we are?" I asked just as we were about to go through a doorway.

"So you've changed your face again," observed Winston.

"Yeah, well, had a bit of work done," said the Doctor as we followed Winston down a hallway with yet more dust falling on us.

"Got it, got it, got it. Cabinet War Rooms, right?' exclaimed Amy, pointing at the ceiling.

"Yep. Top secret heart of the War Office, right under London," said the Doctor also pointing at the ceiling.

"You're late, by the way," chastised Winston.

"Requisitions, sir," said a small lady with brown hair, handing Churchill a clipboard with some papers on it.

"Excellent," said Winston, taking the aforementioned clipboard.

"Late?" questioned the Doctor, taking a peak at his watch.

"I rang you a month ago."

"Really? Sorry, sorry. It's a Type Forty Tardis, it's. I'm just running her in."

"Something the matter, Breen? You look a little down in the dumps," said Winston as the lady took the clipboard back.

"No, sir. Fine, sir," she said forcing a smile.

"Action this day, Breen. Action this day," said Winston, punctuating his words with a pen.

"Yes, sir," said Breen taking the pen and walking away.

"Excuse me, sir. Got another formation coming in, Prime Minister. Stukas, by the look of them," said a man in uniform also with dark hair.

"We shall go up top then, Group Captain. We'll give them what for. Coming, Doctor?" asked Winston turning back to the Doctor who had Winston's cane under his arm, having taken it a few minutes ago.

"Why?" asked the Doctor.

"I have something to show you," said Winston, snatching back his cane and walking off down the hall. The Doctor Amy and I shared a look and then we ran off down the hallway to the lift. We entered said lift and Winston pulled back the lever and then we were moving. Winston was back to smoking his cigar and he was watching the Doctor. We rode a few seconds in silence and then Winston spoke up.

"We stand at a crossroads, Doctor, quite alone, with our backs to the wall. Invasion is expected daily. So I will grasp with both hands anything that will give us an advantage over the Nazi menace."

"Such as?" I asked.

"Follow me," said Winston as the lift stopped and he opened the cage-like door. A minute later we were on the roof. There were sandbags and soldiers everywhere watching the sky. And the ind was blowing making our hair snap back and forth.

"Doctor, this is Professor Edwin Bracewell. Head of our Ironsides Project," said Winston pointing to a man with a war helmet on and a white lab coat. As he heard our approach he took his eyes away from he sky and looked at us. The Doctor give the man a V for Victory salute when he noticed Dr. Bracewell looking at us.

"How do you do?" asked Bracewell and then he was back to looking at the sky. We walked forward and heard the sound of a bomb falling and then a bright flash of light and a huge rumble of the earth.

"Oh, Doctor. Doctor, it's-"stuttered Amy.

"History," sighed the Doctor.

"Ready, Bracewell?" called out Churchill.

"Aye aye, sir. On my order, fire!" A beam of green light cane shooting out from behind a wall of sandbags and let me tell you. It didn't look human.

"What was that?" asked Amy.

"That wasn't human. That was never human technology. That sounded like," said the Doctor and then he suddenly sprang up. "Show me. Show me. Show me what that was!" he yelled racing over to Bracewell.

"Advance," said Bracewell facing the wall of sandbags.

"Our new secret weapon. Ha!" yelled out Churchill as a metal machine came rolling out from behind the sandbags. Flashes of sights passed before my eyes. I heard screaming and I saw the beams from these creatures. And I knew, I knew that these were the Daleks. A terrifying and blood thirsty race. The Dalek was painted a dark army green and had the Union Jack under its eye stalk thing.

"What do you think? Quite something, eh?" asked Winston.

"What are you doing here?" questioned the Doctor in horror as he got up in the Dalek's "face".

"I am your soldier," replied the Dalek in its gravelly voice.

"What?"

"I am your soldier," it repeated.

"Stop this. Stop now. Now, you know who I am. You always know."

"Your identity is unknown."

"Perhaps I can clarify things here. This is one of my Ironsides," said Bracewell moving to stand in front of the Dalek.

"Your what?" asked the Doctor.

"You will help the Allied cause in any way that you can," said Bracewell.

"Yes," replied the Dalek as if he had been asked a question.

"Until the Germans have been utterly smashed."

"Yes."

"And what is your ultimate aim?"

"To win the war!" it shouted.

"They're Daleks. They're called Daleks," said the Doctor as he rifled through blueprints on Churchill's desk.

"They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Doctor. Look. Blueprints, statistics, field tests, photographs. He invented them," replied Churchill.

"Invented them? Oh, no, no, no."

"Yes. He approached one of our brass hats a few months ago. Fellow's a genius."

"A Scottish genius, too. Maybe you should listen to-" said Amy.

"Shush. He didn't invent them. They're alien," said the Doctor.

"Alien," repeated Winston, just as a Dalek rolled pass the office doorway. The Doctor slightly turned his head as if to look at the Dalek out of the corner of his eye.

"And totally hostile," I said, leaning over the desk, next to the Doctor.

"Precisely. They will win me the war," said Winston, blowing some of his cigar smoke at my face and turning over a blueprint to reveal a poster which had the word "victory" and a picture of a Dalek on it. After which he stomped out of the room. The Doctor, Amy and I followed after him and then we were on our way to the main war room.

"Why won't you listen to me? Why did you call me in if you won't listen to me?" questioned the Doctor.

"When I rang you a month ago, I must admit I had my doubts. The Ironsides seemed too good to be true."

"Yes. Right. So destroy them. Exterminate them," said the Doctor, the bitterness in his voice scaring me.

"But imagine what I could do with a hundred. A thousand."

"We are imagining," I said, rushing up next to Churchill.

"Amy, tell him," ordered the Doctor.

"Tell him what?" asked Amy.

"About the Daleks," I said.

"What would I know about the Daleks?"

"Everything. They invaded your world, remember? Planets in the sky. You don't forget that. Amy, tell me you remember the Daleks," replied the Doctor.

"No, sorry," she replied with a confused chuckle and grin.

"That's impossible. Grace do you remember the Daleks? Please say you do," said the Doctor giving me a confused look.

"I do, but it's not from when they invaded earth as you say. I don't remember any planets I the sky. All I remember is, people screaming. A city on fire and people in strange robes, dying all around me. I- I was so scared, everybody was so scared and the citadel was on fire. And the fire was so red and hot and it devoured everything!" I exclaimed, feeling the fear course through me and I hugged myself to keep it together.

"What is it I'm remembering Doctor? Because that citadel looked nothing like anything on Earth,' I asked, looking up at the Doctor to see a flash of fear run through his eyes.

"I don't know what you are remembering. But it is clearly something you shouldn't," said the Doctor as more fear, confusion, denial and dare I say it…hope, ran through his eyes. I could tell he was lying when he said he didn't know but I chose to let it go as I saw all the flickers of emotions.

"Blue leader to Two squadron and six two three five seven. Over," we heard as we walked into the room. People all over the room were shouting into coms and communicating with the squadrons outside, fighting for Britain.

"So, they're up to something. But what is it? What are they after?" questioned the Doctor.

"Well, let's just ask, shall we?" said Amy as she strolled over to the Dalek.

"Amy. Amelia!" yelled out the Doctor and I at eh same time.

"Can I be of assistance?" asked the Dalek, noticing Amy.

"Oh. Yes, yes. See, my friends reckon you're dangerous. That you're an alien. Is it true?" she asked confidently.

"I am your soldier," it replied.

"Yeah. Got that bit. Love a squaddie. What else, though?"

"Please excuse me. I have duties to perform," it said and then it rolled away. The Doctor walked over to Churchill and pulled the cigar out of Churchill's mouth.

"Winston. Winston, please," he begged of Winston as he pulled Winston's cigar out of his mouth.

"We are waging total war, Doctor. Day after day the Luftwaffe pound this great city like an iron fist," replied Winston.

"Wait till the Daleks get started," I said joining them at the table.

"Men, women and children slaughtered. Families torn apart. Wren's churches in flame," argued Churchill.

"Yeah. Try the Earth in flames," I countered. Winston started to move around the room, signing papers and checking the battle plans.

"I weep for my country. I weep for my empire. It is breaking my heart."

"You're resisting, Winston. The whole world knows you're resisting. You're a beacon of hope," said the Doctor.

"But for how long? Millions of innocent lives will be saved if I use these Ironsides now."

"Can I be of assistance?" asked a Dalek as it rolled up.

"Shut it," said the Doctor, pointing at the Dalek. "Listen to me. Just listen. The Daleks have no conscience, no mercy, no pity. They are my oldest and deadliest enemy. You cannot trust them," he said turning back to Winston.

"If Hitler invaded hell, I would give a favorable reference to the Devil. These machines are our salvation." It was then we heard an air siren, the all clear air siren.

"Oh, the All Clear. We are safe, for now," said Winston, placing his hand over his heart and walking away, being followed by an 'ironside'.

"Doctor, it's the All Clear. You okay?" asked Amy as she walked up to him. The Doctor had grabbed a hat and was twisting it in his hands.

"What does hate look like, Amy?"

"Hate?" I asked.

"It looks like a Dalek. And I'm going to prove it," he said stomping away and tossing the hat down on a table. We followed after him a minute later.

Bracewell was leaning over his table when we walked into his office, the Doctor not having said a word to us on the way down. Another man was in there on the other side of the room and a Dalek was rolling around.

"All right, Prof. Now, the PM's been filling me in. Amazing things, these Ironsides of yours. Amazing. You must be very proud of them," said the Doctor picking up a wrench form one table and a file from another. He took a hard look at the file, the wrench slightly swinging back and forth in his hand.

"Just doing my bit," said Bracewell turning towards us.

"Not bad for a Paisley boy," said Amy, also looking over the files on the table. She picked up the wrench the Doctor had sat down, before he himself sat down in a chair right in front of the table.

"Yes, I thought I detected a familiar cadence, my dear."

"How did you do it? Come up with the idea?" I asked him, folding my arms over my chest.

"How does the muse of invention come to anyone?" he asked back.

"But you get a lot of these clever notions, do you?" asked the Doctor, taking his nose out of the file.

"Well, ideas just seem to teem from my head. Wonderful things, like. Let me show you. Some musings on the potential of hypersonic flight. Gravity bubbles that can sustain life outside of the terrestrial atmosphere. Came to me in the bath," said Bracewell showing us a file from yet another table in the room covered with papers and such.

"And are these your ideas or theirs?" I asked.

"Oh no, no, no. These robots are entirely under my control, miss. They are-"he was cut off by a Dalek bringing him a cup of what smelled like Earl Grey tea. "Thank you. The perfect servant, and the perfect warrior," he finished.

"I don't know what you're up to, Professor, but whatever they've promised, you cannot trust them. Call them what you like, the Daleks are death," said the Doctor stepping up close, into Bracewell's face.

"Yes, Doctor. Death to our enemies. Death to the forces of darkness, and death to the Third Reich," said Winston as he stepped into the room, followed by a Dalek.

"Yes, Winston, and death to everyone else too," replied the Doctor.

"Would you care for some tea?" asked A Dalek to the Doctor with a tray perched on its plunger like limb.

"Stop this! What are you doing here? What do you want?" shouted the Doctor, knocking the tray form the Daleks sucker.

"We seek only to help you," it said in its gravelly and positively annoying voice.

"To do what?"

"To win the war."

"Really? Which war?"

"I do not understand."

"This war, against the Nazis, or your war? The war against the rest of the Universe? The war against all life forms that are not Dalek?"

"I do not understand. I am your soldier."

"Oh, yeah? Okay. Okay, soldier, defend yourself," said the Doctor, turning and picking up a giant wrench and he started to beat the living day-lights out of the Dalek.

"Doctor, what the devil?" shouted Winston. To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement. I had only seen the Doctor this mad once before and that was with the Star Whale. Amy winced each time the Doctor hit the Dalek and I didn't blame her. It seemed so out of character for the Doctor to be this violent.

"You do not require tea?" asked the Dalek, seemingly calm as it was being hit.

"Doctor! Doctor stop this!" I said reaching over to him trying to get him to stop, but he kept on hitting the Dalek. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Theta, stop this right now. Your scaring Amy," I whispered into his ear so only he could hear me. Needless to say he stopped. He turned to me and looked at me in shock.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"Know what? " I asked, shuffling back.

"My name."

"I don't know. It just, came to me." He looked at me for a couple more seconds and then turned back to the Dalek. He grabbed its eyestalk and turned it towards him.

"What are you waiting for? Look, you hate me. You want to kill me. Well, go on. Kill me. Kill me!" he shouted his voice steadily rising as he hit his chest and then stuck at the Dalek again.

"Doctor, be careful," said Amy as she grabbed onto him and pulled him back.

"Please desist from striking me. I am your soldier," said the Dalek.

"You are my enemy! And I am yours!" he shouted taking a few more swings at the Dalek. "You are everything I despise. The worst thing in all creation. I've defeated you time and time again. I've defeated you. I sent you back into the Void. I saved the whole of reality from you. I am the Doctor. And you are the Daleks!" he exclaimed, jumping up and kicking the Dalek away. He had dropped the wrench and was now standing there, his chest rising and falling as he took in quick breaths. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it and he gave it and squeeze back. He didn't let go as we continued to stand there and the Dalek finally stopped acting.

"Correct. Review testimony," said the creature as it rolled up and stopped next to the other one that had followed Winston in. The Doctor's voice sounded, replaying what he had just said. "I am the Doctor, and you are the Daleks!"

"Testimony. What are you talking about, testimony?" asked the Doctor.

"Transmitting testimony now," said the other Dalek, in a slightly deeper voice.

"Transmit what, where?" asked the Doctor and then it was silent for a second as neither of the Daleks answered.

"Testimony accepted," said the deep voiced Dalek.

"Get back, all of you," said the Doctor, pushing Amy and I behind him.

"Marines! Marines, get in here," called Churchill and not a second later a couple soldiers showed up and the Daleks exterminated them. A beam of light zapped the soldiers and for a couple of seconds you could see their skeletons.

"Stop it, stop it, please. What are you doing? You are my Ironsides," said Bracewell, beyond confused.

"We are the Daleks."

"But I created you."

"No," said the Dalek as he blasted off one of Bracewell's hands to reveal wiring underneath.

"We created you," said the other Dalek. Bracewell feel back against the table behind him and every few seconds a shower of sparks came out of where his hand used to be.

"Victory. Victory. Victory!" exclaimed both the Daleks, right before they beamed away.

"What just happened, Doctor?" I asked with a slight tremor in my voice.

"I wanted to know what they wanted. What their plan was. I was their plan," he said slowly, still in shock. And then he ran out of the room. Thing was, he was still holding my hand so when we charged out he dragged me along behind him.

"Hey!" I heard Amy shout from the room behind us. We ran to down the corridors and a few minutes later we were in the room where the Tardis first materialized.

"Testimony accepted. That's what they said. My testimony," he said as he jumped down the small set of steps and proceeded to unlock the Tardis.

"Don't beat yourself up because you were right. So, what do we do? Is this what we do now? Chase after them?" asked Amy as she came down the steps after us. Winston not two steps behind her.

"This is what I do. yeah, and it's dangerous, so you and Grace wait here," he said, letting go of my hand and turning back towards Amy.

"Oh ho, you are not getting rid of me so easily," I said crossing my arms and moving to step into the Tardis.

"No Grace, I want you to stay here. Where I am going is far too dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt, or worse," he said putting his hands on my shoulders and pushing me away from the Tardis.

"Tough mister. I am coming with you and there is nothing you can do about it," I said pushing past him and grabbing onto the handle. The Tardis gave a slight hum at my touch and it seemed as if she was agreeing with me. I looked back at the Doctor and he gave a slight glare at the Tardis.

"Oh alright," he said in a reluctant tone.

"But Amy, you have to stay here. I can't protect both of you up there," he said pointing his finger at her and giving her a stern look.

"What, so you mean I've got to stay safe down here in the middle of the London Blitz?" she said in a sarcastic manner.

"Safe as it gets around me," he said showing them his palm and then pointing at both Winston and Amy. He pushed open the door and we both stepped in. I gently shut it behind us as the Doctor ran around the console doing his thing and a second later the dematerializing sound was heard. He ignored me as he flipped switches and pulled levers and then ran to the other side to check the screen.

"Come on. Bingo!" he said as something showed up on the scanner and then he was back to pushing buttons and pulling levers. We materialized on the ship and the Doctor and I walked out into a huge steel room and we saw three Daleks there, two of which were the ones from the Cabinet War rooms.

"How about that cuppa now, then?" asked the Doctor, clapping his hands and rubbing them together as we walked further into the room.

"It is the Doctor and his companion," said the Dalek on the far right.

"Exterminate," said another one of the Daleks.

"Wait, wait, wait. I wouldn't if I were you. Tardis self-destruct, and you know what that means. My ship goes, you all go with it," said the Doctor, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a Jamie Dodger biscuit. I did my best not to laugh and I did a pretty awesome job at it. I only gave a little smirk.

"You would not use such a device."

"Try me." The Dalek that spoke first rolled up a few feet and then stopped when the Doctor moved the Jamie Dodger.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. No scans. No nothing. One move and I'll destroy us all, you got that? Tardis bang bang, Daleks boom! Good boy," said the Doctor as the Dalek rolled back into line.

"This ship's pretty beaten up. Running on empty, I'd say, like you," I said.

"When we last met, you were at the end of your rope. Finished," said the Doctor, moving around the room a bit, me trailing behind him. Even though I had been adamant about coming I was still terrified of the Daleks and did not want to be standing by myself.

"One ship survived," said the gold Dalek in the middle.

"And you fell back through time, yes. Crippled, dying,' said the Doctor as we moved to stand in front of them again.

"We picked up a trace. One of the Progenitor devices."

"Progenitor? What's that when it's at home?" I asked from slightly behind the Doctor. I guess he must have heard the fear in my voice behind the sarcasm, since he moved his hand back and grasped mine.

"It is our past, and our future."

"Oh? That's deep. That is deep for a Dalek. What does it mean, though?" asked the Doctor.

"It contains pure Dalek DNA. Thousands were created. All were lost, save one."

"Okay, but there's still one thing I don't get, though. If you've got the Progenitor, why build Bracewell?"

"It was necessary."

"But why?"

"Oh, the Progenitor wouldn't recognize you, would it? It saw you as impure. Your DNA is unrecognizable as Dalek," I said as the reason practically slapped me in the face.

"Ahhh," said the Doctor, coming to the same conclusion.

"A solution was devised," said the Dalek on the far left.

"Yes, yes, yes. Me. My testimony. So you set a trap. You knew that the Progenitor would recognize me, the Daleks' greatest enemy. It would accept my word. My recognition of you. No. No, no. What are you doing?" He held out the Jamie Dodger as the Dalek rolled over and placed its sucker on one of the consoles in the room.

"Withdraw now, Doctor, or the city dies in flames," said the gold Dalek.

"Who are you kidding? This ship is a wreck. You don't have the power to destroy London," I said.

"Watch as the humans destroy themselves."

A screen popped up and we saw a blue beam come out of the ship and then London light up like a Christmas tree.

"Turn those lights off now. Turn London off or I swear I will use the Tardis self-destruct," said the Doctor.

"Stalemate, Doctor. Leave us and return to Earth."

"Oh, that's it. That's your great victory? You leave?"

"Extinction is not an option. We shall return to our own time and begin again." The doors to the Progenitor had closed and lights were flickering behind them.

"No, no, no. I won't let you get away this time. I won't."

"We have succeeded. DNA reconstruction is complete. Observe, Doctor, a new Dalek paradigm." It was then that a red light and a whirring sound came from the machine in front of us and the room steadily got brighter and the red reflected off the steel walls. The doors opened and sparks came from inside the machine and smoke was filling the space. The five brightly colored Daleks rolled out. The first was white and then blue, orange, yellow and red. The white was in the middle and then the other four flanked its sides. And the odd things about theses Daleks besides their coloring is the fact that they were bigger, much bigger.

"The Progenitor has fulfilled our new destiny. Behold the restoration of the Daleks. The resurrection of the master race," said one of the smaller Daleks that was decked out in the union jack.

"All hail the new Daleks. All hail the new Daleks," said the same Dalek once all the new ones were rolled out.

"Yes, you are inferior," said the white Dalek. It had a much deeper voice and it sounded far more gravelly than the other, smaller Daleks.

"Yes."

"Then prepare."

"We are ready."

"Cleanse the unclean. Total obliteration. Disintegrate," said the white one as the blue one turned and then fired at the two smaller Daleks on its one side and the red one got the other Dalek on its side.

"Blimey. What do you do to the ones who mess up?" I asked, very timidly yet somehow still sarcastically.

"You are the Doctor. You must be exterminated," said the white one completely ignoring my question.

"Don't mess with me, sweetheart," said the Doctor holding out the Jamie Dodger again.

"Scientist, Strategist, Drone, Eternal, and the Supreme," said the white Dalek listing off what I assume to be their names.

"Which would be you, I'm guessing. Well, you know, nice paint job," said the Doctor.

"I'd be feeling pretty swish if I looked like you. Pretty supreme," I said, moving out form behind the Doctor to stand next to him, still not letting go of his hand.

"Question is, what do we do now? Either you turn off your clever machine or I'll blow you and your new paradigm into eternity."

"As well as you and your companion," said Supreme.

"Occupational hazard," said the Doctor giving my hand a squeeze and I knew he didn't mean it.

"Scan reveals nothing. Tardis self destruct device non-existent," said the blue Dalek.

"Yeah, ok it's a Jammy Dodger! But in all honesty the Doctor was promised tea," I said taking the biscuit and popping it in my mouth.

"Alert. Unidentified projectile approaching. Correction, multiple projectiles," said Blue.

"What have the humans done?" asked the White Dalek.

"I don't know," said the Doctor.

"Explain. Explain. Explain."

"Danny Boy to the Doctor. Danny Boy to the Doctor. Are you receiving me? Over," said a man over the coms.

"Oh ho! Winston, you beauty!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"Loud and clear, Danny Boy. Big dish, side of the ship. Blow it up. Over," said the Doctor moving around as the new Daleks moved to the other console.

"Exterminate the Doctor," said Supreme and we ran for it. Laser beams came at us and barely missed my leg at one point. We rushed into the Tardis and the Doctor locked the doors and I ran to sit in one of the jump-seats.

'Grace are you ok? Did they hit you anywhere?" he said running to me and kneeling in front of me, looking me over.

"No, Doctor I'm fine. They didn't hit me," I said, slightly out of breath.

"Good," he said and then he ran over to the scanner.

"Danny Boy to the Doctor. Only me left now. Anything you can do, sir? Over," we heard the pilot say over the coms.

"The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. I can disrupt the Dalek shields, but not for long. Over," he said into the little microphone.

"Good show, Doctor. Go to it. Over." The Doctor than began to pull levers and push buttons in order to give Danny Boy his chance.

"Direct hit, sir!" exclaimed Danny boy.

"Danny Boy to the Doctor. Going in for another attack."

"The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Destroy this ship. Over."

"What about you, Doctor?"

"I'll be okay," he said as the Daleks projected themselves onto one of the big screens on the side of the Tardis.

"Doctor, call off your attack," said Supreme.

"Ah ha. What, and let you scuttle off back to the future? No fear. This is the end for you. The final end."

"Call off the attack, or we will destroy the Earth."

"I'm not stupid, mate. You've just played your last card."

"Bracewell is a bomb."

"You're bluffing. Deception's second nature to you. There isn't a sincere bone in your body. There isn't a bone in your body."

"His power is derived from an Oblivion Continuum. Call off your attack, or we will detonate the android," said Supreme and then he signed off.

"No. This is my best chance ever. The last of the Daleks. I can rid the Universe of you, once and for all," said the Doctor as he ran back to the console and flipped switches and such.

"Then do it. But we will shatter the planet below. The Earth will die screaming," said Supreme who had moved to the scanner.

"Yeah, and if I let you go, you'll be stronger than ever. A new race of Daleks."

"Then choose, Doctor. Destroy the Daleks or save the Earth."

"Begin countdown of Oblivion Continuum. Choose, Doctor. Choose. Choose."

"Grace to Danny Boy. Grace to Danny Boy. Withdraw," I said into the coms, since I could tell the Doctor was too frightened to do it.

"Say again, miss. Over," said Danny Boy.

"Withdraw. Return to Earth. Over and out."

"But-" he started.

"There's no time. You have to return to Earth now. Over," said the Doctor taking the microphone form me. I gently take it back from his hand and set it down then give him a hug. He holds on to me for a second and then is back to the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers and then we were back in the Cabinet War rooms on Earth. HE ran out and I followed him. We made it into the main room when the Doctor punched Bracewell in the jaw. He shook out his hand and exclaimed and I am guessing this was his first time punching someone in the face.

"Doctor!" exclaimed Amy.

"Ow. Sorry, Professor, you're a bomb. An inconceivably massive Dalek bomb," said the Doctor still shaking out his hand.

"What?" asked Bracewell form his place on the ground where the Doctor had knocked him down.

"There's an Oblivion Continuum inside you. A captured wormhole that provides perpetual power. Detonate that, and the Earth will bleed through into another dimension. Now keep down," I said pointing at him. I'm sure by now Amy and the Doctor had gotten used to me say random things I shouldn't know, for they ignored my comment and the Doctor kneeled down on the ground next to Bracewell. The Doctor ripped open Bracewell's shirt and pointed his sonic screwdriver at Bracewell's chest. His torso opened and underneath the skin colored material was a bronze metalwork that looked like a chest except for in the middle was a circle with five wedges on it. The First wedge lit up and turned a yellow color as the Doctor checked his sonic.

"Well?" asked Amy.

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know. Never seen one up close before," said the Doctor.

"So what, they've wired him up to detonate?"

"Oh no, not wired him up. He is a bomb. Walking, talking, pow, exploding, the moment that flashes red,' he said as he stood up.

"There's a blue wire or something you have to cut, isn't there? There's always a blue wire. Or a red one."

"You're not helping," he said pointing his sonic at her.

"It's incredible. He talked to us about his memories. The Great War," said Churchill.

DOCTOR: Someone else's stolen thoughts, implanted in a positronic brain," said the Doctor, tossing his screwdriver back and forth in his hands.

"Tell me about it. Bracewell. Tell me about your life," I sad kneeling next to him.

"Grace, I really don't think this is the time," said Bracewell looking up at me in fright and confusion. The yellow light slowly changed and it became orange.

"Tell me, and prove you're human. Tell me everything," I urged him.

"My family ran the Post Office. It's a little place just near the abbey, just by the ash trees. There used to be eight trees but there was a storm." The orange wedge had now turned red and the second wedge was now yellow.

"And your parents? Come on, tell us," said the Doctor, kneeling next to me.

"Good people. Kind people. They died. Scarlet fever."

"What was that like? How did it feel? How did it make you feel, Edwin? Tell me. Tell me now."

"It hurt. It hurt, Doctor, it hurt so badly. It was like a wound. I thought it was worse than a wound. Like I'd been emptied out. There was nothing left." Two of the wedges were now red and the third was yellow.

"Good. Remember it now, Edwin. The ash trees by the Post Office and your mum and dad, and losing them, and men in the trenches you saw die. Remember it. Feel it. You feel it because you're human. You're not like them. You're not like the Daleks," I said, trying to reassure him.

"It hurts, Doctor. It hurts so much." The third wedge had slowly gone orange and now it was red, the fourth one going yellow.

"Good. Good, good, brilliant. Embrace it. That means you're alive. They cannot explode that bomb because you're a human being. You are flesh and blood. They cannot explode that bomb. Believe it. You are Professor Edwin Bracewell, and you, my friend, are a human being," said the Doctor.

"It's not working. I can't stop it," said the Doctor as the wedges kept changing color. The fifth one was now yellow.

"Hey, Paisley. Ever fancied someone you know you shouldn't?" said Amy from the other side of Bracewell, kneeling down.

"What?" he asked.

"It hurts, doesn't it? But kind of a good hurt." The fifth wedge was now back to yellow after its slow climb to orange.

"I really shouldn't talk about her."

"Oh. There's a her," I said, giving him a cheeky smile, catching on to what Amy was doing.

"What was her name?" I asked.

"Dorabella," said Bracewell.

"Dorabella? It's a lovely name. It's a beautiful name" said the Doctor, giving Bracewell a small smile.

"What was she like, Edwin?" asked Amy.

"Oh, such a smile. And her eyes. Her eyes were so blue. Almost violet, like the last touch of sunset on the edge of the world. Dorabella." At first the wedges slowly went back to blue and then they all just clicked off, one after the other, in rapid succession.

"Welcome to the human race," said the Doctor, patting Bracewell's chest.

You're brilliant. You're brilliant. You're brilliant. And you, I-" he said pointing first to Winston, then Edwin, the n Amy and then he cupped my cheeks and kissed my forehead.

"Now. Got to stop them. Stop the Daleks," he said standing back up.

"Wait, Doctor. Wait, wait. It's too late," said Bracewell sitting up. "Gone. They've gone."

"No. No! They can't. They can't have got away from me again," he shouted the first part, but by the next he was leaning against a pole, a look of sorrow on his face.

"No, I can feel it. My mind is clear. The Daleks have gone."

"Doctor, it's okay. You did it. You stopped the bomb. Doctor?" said Amy.

"I had a choice. And they knew I'd choose the Earth. The Daleks have won. They beat me. They've won."

"But you saved the Earth. Not too shabby, is it? Is it."

"No, it's not too shabby," said the Doctor, giving us a small smile.

"It's a brilliant achievement, my dear friend. Here, have a cigar," said Churchill holding out a cancer stick to the Doctor.

"No," said the Doctor, waving off the cigar.

"So, what now, then?" asked Amy, the next morning.

"I still have a war to run, Miss Pond," replied Churchill. We were all standing in the main room while people milled about.

"Prime Minister," said a lady with blonde hair handing a file to Winston.

"Oh, thank you. Oh, they hit the Palace and Saint Paul's again. Fire crews only just saved it." One of the lady's burst out into tears and I noticed it was Breen.

"Is she okay?" asked Amy.

"What?" asked Churchill, looking up form the file.

"She looks very upset."

"Oh, Miss Breen? Her young man didn't make it, I'm afraid. Just got word. Shot down over the Channel. Where's the Doctor?" he said.

"Tying up loose ends. I've taken out all the alien tech Bracewell put in," said the Doctor, walking into the room.

"Won't you reconsider, Doctor? Those Spitfires would win me the war in twenty hours," said Winston, turning to look at the Doctor.

"Exactly," I pointed out.

"But why not? Why can't we put an end to all this misery?"

"Oh, it doesn't work like that, Winston, and it's going to be tough. There are terrible days to come. The darkest days. But you can do it. You know you can,' said the Doctor.

"Stay with us, and help us win through. The world needs you."

"The world doesn't need me."

"No?"

"The world's got Winston Spencer Churchill,' he said giving him the "V" for victory salute.

"It's been a pleasure, Doctor, as always."

"Too right."

"Goodbye, Doctor."

"Oh, shall we say adieu?" asked the Doctor as he and Winston hugged each other.

"Indeed. Goodbye, Miss Pond."

"It's, it's been amazing, meeting you."

"I'm sure it has." Amy gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then he turned to me.

"It's been a pleasure, Miss Bennet," he said clasping my hand in his.

"It has been an honor, sir," I said smiling and shaking his hand. And when he started to walk away…

"Oi, Churchill. Tardis key. The one you just took from the Doctor," I said holding out my hand in the gimme way, like Winston had when we first met him.

"Oh, she's good, Doctor. As sharp as a pin. Almost as sharp as me," said Winston, handing me the key as the Doctor checked his pockets.

"K B O," said Winston and then he walked off. The Doctor gave me a smile and then held out his hand for the Tardis key. With a grumble under my breath I handed it over.

"I've been expecting you, Doctor. I knew this moment had to come," said Bracewell as we walked into his office.

"Moment?" asked the Doctor.

"It's time to de-activate me."

"Is it? Oh. Er, yeah," said the Doctor sticking his hands in his pockets. The Doctor, Amy and I all shared a look.

"You have no choice. I'm Dalek technology. Can't allow me to go pottering around down here where I have no business.'

'No, you're dead right, Professor. A hundred percent right. And by the time I get back here in what, ten minutes?"

"More like fifteen," I said.

"Fifteen minutes, yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do. You are going to be so de-activated. It's going be like you've never even been activated."

"Yeah."

"Fifteen minutes?' asked Bracewell.

"More like twenty, if I'm honest. Once Pond, Bennet and I see to the urgent thing we've got to see to. The, the. See?" said the Doctor.

"Very well, Doctor. I shall wait here and prepare myself."

"That Dalek tech a bit slow on the uptake. That thing we've got to do, going to take half an hour, realistically, isn't it, Doctor?" asked Amy.

"Easily. So no running off, that's what I'm saying. Don't go trying to find that little Post Office with the ash trees or that girl. What was her name?"

"Dorabella," said Bracewell.

"Dorabella. On no account go looking for her. Mind you, you can get a lot done in half an hour," I said giving him a pointed stare.

"Thank you. Thank you, Doctor,' said Bracewell as he finally understood what we were saying. He grabbed a bag and then started to pack it.

"Come along, Pond, Bennet," said the Doctor and we left the room.

"So, you have enemies then?" I asked as we made it back into the filing room where the Tardis was parked.

"Everyone's got enemies."

"Yeah, but mine's the woman outside Budgens with the mental Jack Russell. You've got, like, you know, arch-enemies," pointed out Amy.

"Suppose so," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"And here's me thinking we'd just be running through time, being daft and fixing stuff. But no, it's dangerous." Amy and the Doctor leaned up against the Tardis while I leaned against one of the filing cabinets.

"Yep. Very. Is that a problem?"

"Grace and I are still here, aren't we? You're worried about the Daleks."

"I'm always worried about the Daleks," he whispered.

"It'll take time though, won't it? I mean, there's still not many of them. They'll need a while to build themselves up," I said.

"It's not that. There's something else. Something we've forgotten. Or rather you have," he said pointing at Amy.

"Me?" asked Amy.

"You didn't know them, Amy. You'd never seen them before. And you should have done. You should," he muttered as we all walked into the Tardis. We dematerialized, but what we didn't notice was the grinning crack on the wall behind the Tardis.

**A/N~ Ok so like right after I posted the AN last night I got the website to work again so I feel kind of embarrassed now. I hope you liked this episode and "The Time of Angels" should be put up sometime this weekend, maybe today or tomorrow as I already have it partially written. Please tell me what you though of this episode and if I should put in more Doctor/Grace moments. I will tell you this, big things are going to be happening after I finish the 2 Weeping Angel episodes so please don't give up on me yet! And as always please review! **

_PS: Shout out to all the lovely people who have so far reviewed! I luv you all!_


	7. The Time of Angels (1)

"Wrong! Wrong! Bit right mostly wrong. I love museums," said the Doctor as he moved through the display cases. Amy had been complaining about not getting to see an alien planet yet and the Doctor finally caned under her grumbling.

"Yeah great. Can we go see a planet now? Big spaceship, Churchill's bunker...you promised us a planet," complained Amy as we followed behind the Doctor.

"Amy, this isn't any old asteroid. It's the Delirium Archive, final resting place of the headless monks, the biggest museum ever!" he exclaimed as he kept zigzagging through the glass cases.

"You've got a time machine, what do you need museums for?" I asked, bypassing all the zigging and zagging.

"Wrong! Very wrong! Oooh, one of mine. Also one of mine," he said kneeling down and peering into one of the cases.

"Oh, I see. It's how you keep score," I commented, moving to the next case. Inside the case was a dusty old box that had strange markings carved into it.

"Oh great, an old box," said Amy who was standing on the other side of the case, across from me. The Doctor moved around the case and finally settled next to me on the end with his hands resting on top of the glass.

"It's from one of the old star liners. A Home Box."

"What's a Home Box?" asked Amy. as she and the Doctor kept talking, the markings on the box began to change. They started to look familiar and become letters. I watched as they slowly translated themselves for me.

"Like a black box on a plane, except it homes. Anything happens to the ship, the Home Box flies home, with all the flight data," explained the Doctor to Amy and I.

"So?"

"The writing, the graffiti - Old High Gallifreyan. The lost language of the Time Lords. There were days, there were many days, these words could burn stars and raise up empires, and topple Gods. "

"What does it say?"

"Hello, sweetie," I said.

"OK, how in the hell did you know that!? Doctor how did she know that? Last time I checked she didn't know how to read old high Gallifreyan," exclaimed Amy, very upset.

"I don't know how she knows that, maybe the TARDIS is doing extra translation or something is malfunctioning i don't know! But let's find out. Come on you two back to the TARDIS!" he said smashing the glass on the case and grabbing the box. We all ran back to the TARDIS as alarms started to blare. We rushed inside and closed the door, the Doctor move to the console and plugged in the Home Box.

"Why are we doing this?" I asked as the doctor began pushing buttons.

"Cos someone on a space ship 12,000 years ago is trying to attract my attention. Let's see if we can get the security playback working." He pulled a lever and static started on the screen and a second later it was replaced with a black and white recording of a woman in sunglasses with a fancy up-do. She had a gun in her hand and was looking down what i am assuming is a hallway. She looked at the camera, pulled down her sunglasses and winked at the camera and then moved away. The Doctor twisted a cable and the camera view shifted. It showed the same woman's back and she was standing in front of a door.

"The party's over, Doctor Song yet still you're on board," said a man from behind the camera that we couldn't see. Dr. Song turned around and took off her sunglasses.

"Sorry, Alistair. I needed to see what was in your vault. Do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach its destination."

"Wait till she runs. Don't make it look like an execution," said Alistair.

"Triple-seven, five slash, three, four, nine by ten. Zero, twelve, slash, acorn.," she said patting her hair and looking at her watch. When she finished talking the Doctor ran to the other side of the console and started flipping switches, pushing buttons, and pulling levers.

"Oh, and I could do with an air corridor," continued Dr. Song.

"What was that, what did she say?" asked Amy grabbing onto the bottom of the screen.

"Co-ordinates!" exclaimed the Doctor as he rang an old fashioned bell.

"Like I said on the dance floor, you might want to find something to hang on to!" called Dr. Song as she blew a kiss to the men behind the camera. A second later the door blew up and she flew out into space. We materialized right behind her and the Doctor ran to open the door. He grabbed her and pulled her in and they both promptly fell to the floor.

"Doctor?" I asked walking down the stairs to where the Doctor rand the woman were.

"River?" asked the Doctor still under Dr. Song. They both stood up and watched a ship sail past us.

"Follow that ship," said River in a breathless tone. Right after she said that the ship zoomed off and the Doctor ran to punch in co-ordinates in order to catch up to it.

"They've gone into warp drive. We're losing them. Stay close," said River, who was hanging onto the bar under the monitor where she had hung her shoes.

"I'm trying!" shouted the Doctor as he pulled levers and pushed buttons. Amy and I were sitting on the jump-seat waiting, so we wouldn't get in the way.

"Use the stabilizers!" shouted back River.

"There aren't any stabilizers."

"The blue switches!"

"Oh, the blue ones don't do anything, they're just blue."

"Yes, they're blue. Look, they're the blue stabilizers," she said still flipping buttons on her way over to him. I quickly got up and pressed the blue switch just as River was about to reach over and do it herself.

"See?" I asked walking away and plopping down.

"Thank you, dear. What is your name?" asked River.

"I'm Grace Bennet, nice to meet you," for some reason when I told her my name her eyes widened and she looked a little scared and confused. And maybe even a little…sad.

"Yeah. Well, it's just boring now, isn't it? They're boring-ers. They're blue boring-ers.," complained the Doctor as he fiddled with the switch.

"Doctor, how come she can fly the Tardis?" asked Amy.

"You call that flying the Tardis? Ha!" He marched off and plopped down next to me on the jump-seat and leaned back.

"Okay. I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to its destination, and parked us right alongside," said River with a smug tone. The Tardis gave a sort of gong sound when River finished landing us.

"Parked us? We haven't landed," he said popping back up from the seat.

"Of course we've landed. I just landed her," said River moving the screen top another part of the console.

"But, it didn't make the noise," he grumbled.

"What noise?"

"You know," he said as he began doing a wheezing imitation of the sound of the Tardis landing.

"It's not supposed to make that noise. You leave the brakes on."

"Yeah, well, it's a brilliant noise. I love that noise. Come along, Pond and Bennet. Let's have a look," he said grabbing my hand and marching me away to door of the Tardis.

"No, wait. Environment checks," said River as she checked the screen.

"Oh yes, sorry. Quite right. Environment checks," he said continuing to the door.

"Nice out," he said as he opened the door and peaked his head out.

"We're somewhere in the Garn Belt. There's an atmosphere. Early indications suggest that-" started River.

"We're on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen rich atmosphere, all toxins in the soft band, eleven hour day."

"He thinks he's so hot when he does that," said River, hands on hips giving an exasperated look to Amy.

"Also there are chances of rain later," I said also popping my head out, looking at the sky. I don't know how I knew that it just felt right. Like I could feel the energy and see the rain falling down on us. Silence followed my statement and I looked back to see everyone looking at me, giving me strange looks. All except for River, she was giving Amy and the Doctor strange looks. Like they should know something they don't.

"Oh, it's early on for you isn't it?" she asked moving over to me.

"What do you mean early on?"

"I mean you don't know why you are having these feelings and knowing things you technically shouldn't?"

"Y-yeah. Do you?"

"Spoilers, though I think you'll be finding out soon enough," she said.

"How come you can fly the Tardis?" asked Amy.

"Oh, I had lessons from the very best," she said turning back to the screen as the Doctor pulled me back to the console and we sat down on the jump-seat again.

"Well, yeah," said the Doctor in a smug tone.

"It's a shame you were busy that day. Right then, why did they land here?" she sadi grabbing her red heals off the monitor and walking rapidly towards the door.

"They didn't land."

"Sorry?" The Doctor jumped off the jump-seat and slightly jogged after River and Amy. I pulled myself up and followed after them.

"You should've checked the Home Box. It crashed." River opened the door and walked out. The Doctor closed the door, locked it and went back to the console as he started to flip switches again.

"Explain who is that and how did she do that museum thing?" asked Amy, getting up in the Doctor's face.

"It's a long story and I don't know most of it. Off we go."

"What are you doing?" I asked from the other side of the Doctor.

"Leaving. She's got where she wants to go, let's go where we want to go."

"Are you basically running away?"

"Yep."

"Why?" asked Amy.

"Because she's the future. My future," he said as he kept pushing buttons.

"Can you run away from that?" I asked.

"I can run away from anything I like. Time is not the boss of me," he said.

"Hang on, is that a planet out there?" asked Amy, just randomly out of the blue.

"Yes, of course it's a planet."

"You promised me a planet. Five minutes?" she begged. The Doctor screwed up his face as he looked at her conflicted. Pointing his finger and clenching his hand he made his decision after a minute of internal debate.

"Okay, five minutes."

"Yes!" Amy exclaimed as she ran off to the door.

"But that's all, because I'm telling you now, that woman is not dragging me into anything!" and just to make the pun, I grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door. He groaned and quickened his pace. When we stepped outside, we could see the ship. It was on fire and giant pillars of smoke were coming from it. It had crashed on top of what looked like an ancient temple of some sorts that was already falling to ruin. There were pieces of burning shrapnel all around us on the ground and River was just standing there, the slight breeze making her dress flutter around her. We walked up behind her, the Doctor with his hands behind his back.

"What caused it to crash?" asked Amy.

"Not me," replied River.

"Nah, the airlock would've sealed seconds after you blew it. According to the Home Box, the warp engines had a phase shift. No survivors.," said the Doctor, surveying the wreckage before us.

"A phase shift would have to be sabotage. I did warn them," River said as she took something out from her bag.

"About what?"

"Well, at least the building was empty. Aplan temple. Unoccupied for centuries."

"Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Amy Pond, Professor River Song," introduced the Doctor, somewhat reluctantly.

"Ah, I'm going to be a Professor someday, am I? How exciting. Spoilers," said river chuckling.

"Yeah, but who is she and how did she do that? She just left you a note in a museum," whispered Amy to the Doctor.

"Two things always guaranteed to show up in a museum. The Home Box of category four starliner and sooner or later, him. It's how he keeps score," said River, most likely having heard Amy's whispering.

"We know," I told her walking up next to her.

"It's hilarious, isn't it?" she asked.

"Oh very," I agreed with her, laughing.

"I'm nobody's taxi service. I'm not going to be there to catch you every time you feel like jumping out of a space ship," said the Doctor, walking up behind River.

"And you are so wrong. There's one survivor. There's a thing in the belly of that ship that can't ever die. Now he's listening," said River giving me a look that said 'typical'.

"You lot in orbit yet? Yeah, I saw it land. I'm at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal. Doctor, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon," said River into her com as she walked away. He reluctantly pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it a River for a second. She gave a curtsy and walked a little further from us.

"Ooo, Doctor, you sonicked her," I said in a teasingly seductive tone.

"We have a minute. Shall we?" said River as we walked over to her. She pulled a book out form her bag that looked exactly like the Tardis and she started to flip through it.

"Where are we up to? Have we done the Bone Meadows?" she asked.

"What's the book?" asked Amy.

"Stay away from it," ordered the Doctor.

"What is it though?"

"Her diary."

"Our diary," River corrected.

"Her past, my future. Time travel. We keep meeting in the wrong order," he said a little sullenly. It was then that four small tornados picked up and out stepped four men, decked out in army uniform, guns and all.

"You promised me an army, Doctor Song," said one of the men as he walked forward.

"No, I promised you the equivalent of an army. This is the Doctor," she said gesturing towards the Doctor. The Doctor gave a salute to the man after he was introduced as the man was shaking the Doctor's hand.

"Father Octavian, Sir. Bishop, second class. Twenty clerics at my command. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Doctor Song was helping us with a covert investigation. Has Doctor Song explained what we're dealing with?" asked Father Octavian.

"Doctor, what do you know of the Weeping Angels?" The Doctor's head snapped towards her and I saw a hint of fear and confusion in his eyes as he did.

"Plenty. Amy, Grace go back and wait in the Tardis," he said and then we were moving, looking for a place to set up camp while Octavian called down his other troops.

"The Angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship. Our mission is to get inside and neutralize it. We can't get through up top, we'd be too close to the drives. According to this, behind the cliff face there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple. We can blow through the base of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber, then make our way up," said Father Octavian as he led us though the camp his men had set up, to a table.

"Oh, good,' said the Doctor.

"Good, sir?

"Catacombs. Probably dark ones. Dark catacombs. Great," he said with an air of fake cheerfulness.

"Technically, I think it's called a maze of the dead."

"You can stop any time you like," he said, still with a fake smile on his face.

"Father Octavian?" said a soldier over the com.

"Excuse me, sir," said Octavian and then he left.

"You're letting people call you sir. You never do that. So, whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's really bad, yeah?" asked Amy hopping up on the table behind us.

"Now that's interesting. You're still here. Which part of wait in the Tardis till I tell you it's safe was so confusing?" said the Doctor giving Amy and I grumpy looks.

"Ooo, you are all Mister Grumpy Face today," I said giving him a pouty face.

"A Weeping Angel, Amy,Grace, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced, and right now one of them is trapped inside that wreckage and I'm supposed to climb in after it with a screwdriver and a torch, and assuming I survive the radiation long enough and assuming the whole ship doesn't explode in my face, do something incredibly clever which I haven't actually thought of yet. That's my day. That's what I'm up to. Any questions?" rushed out the Doctor.

"Is River Song your wife?" asked Amy out of the blue. "Because she's someone from your future, and the way she talks to you, I've never seen anyone do that. She's kind of like, you know, heel, boy. She's Mrs. Doctor from the future, isn't she? Is she going to be your wife one day?'

"Yes, you're right. I am definitely Mister Grumpy Face today," he conceded bowing his head towards the table. River stepped out of one of the module doors and was now decked out in army camo like all the other men.

"Doctor! Doctor?" River called out.

"Oops. Hurry indoors," I teased as the Doctor walked off towards River.

"Father Octavian," River called out again.

"Why do they call him Father?" I asked as we walked across this bridge like thing to get to the module.

"He's their Bishop, they're his Clerics. It's the fifty first Century. The Church has moved on," he said.

"What do you think? It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. It's four seconds. I've put it on loop," said River as we all watched an angel statue, covering its face on a screen inside the module.

"Yeah, it's an Angel. Hands covering its face," said the Doctor leaning against the wall next to the screen.

"You've encountered the Angels before," stated Father Octavian more than questioned.

"Once, on Earth, a long time ago. But those were scavengers, barely surviving."

"But it's just a statue," I said.

"It's a statue when you see it," corrected River.

"Where did it come from?" asked the Doctor.

"Oh, pulled from the ruins of Razbahan, end of last century. It's been in private hands ever since. Dormant all that time,' said River.

"There's a difference between dormant and patient,"pointed out the Doctor.

"What's that mean, it's a statue when you see it?" asked Amy.

"The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen. So legend has it," explains River.

"No, it's not legend, it's a quantum lock. In the sight of any living creature the Angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone. The ultimate defence mechanism," said the Doctor.

"What, being a stone?" i asked, a little frightened.

"Being a stone until you turn your back," mumbled the Doctor, looking at the screen. He gave a slight reassuring smile"The hyperdrive would've split on impact. That whole ship's going to be flooded with drive burn radiation, cracked electrons, gravity storms. Deadly to almost any living thing," he continued as he walked out of the module and closer to the temple.

"Deadly to an Angel?" asked Father Octavian.

"Dinner to an Angel. The longer we leave it there, the stronger it will grow. Who built that temple? Are they still around?" asked the Doctor not turning around as he wrung his hands.

"The Aplans. Indigenous life form. They died out four hundred years ago," siad river as she checked her small device.

"Two hundred years later, the planet was terraformed. Currently there are six billion human colonists," said Father Octavian.

"Whoo! You lot, you're everywhere. You're like rabbits. I'll never get done saving you," exclaimed the Doctor.

"Sir, if there is a clear and present danger to the local population-"started Octavian.

"Oh, there is. Bad as it gets. Bishop, lock and load,' interrupted the Doctor.

"Verger, how are we doing with those explosives? Doctor Song, with me," called out Octavian as he marched away.

"Two minutes. Sweetie, I need you," said River, running the other direction.

"Sweetie?" mumbled the Doctor and then he took off after River.

"Anybody need me? Nobody?" called out Amy as she stepped out of the module to look over some stuff on a table nearby. I know I should have followed her but my curious nature got the best of me and I went back inside. When i slowly walked back to the screen i noticed something weird. The angels hands had moved from it's face. Its head was now slightly tilted to the side and it appeared as if it was looking out of the corner of its eye.

"Doctor Song? Did you have more than one clip of the Angel?" i asked as I popped my head back out of the module.

"No, just the four seconds," she called back to me. I walked back into the module and once again the angel had moved. It was turned around and its arms were at its sides, palms facing out. I looked down at the time stamp to find it was playing the same four seconds and yet somehow the clip had changed. when i looked back up, the angel had moved again and was now even closer to the screen. I was so engrossed in the clip that i hadn't even noticed the door had closed and locked behind me.

I walked over to the table and picked up what looked like a remote, never taking my eyes off the clip. I pressed the power button and the screen turned off and then instantly turned on again without me even touching the button. I tried two more times to the same effect.

"But you're just a recording. You can't move," i said peering closely at the screen. I looked down and tried to pull out the plug and when i had looked back up, the angel was even closer to the screen, staring me right in the face. I gasped as i walked back, nearly tripping over my own feet.

"Doctor?" i called out as i walked to the door and tried to open it. The lock wouldn't budge. I looked back at the screen and now the angels mouth was open and i could see its razor sharp teeth, its face contorted into a silent scream.

"Doctor!" i called out again. I looked back again and this time the angel had projected itself out from the screen and was now a three-dimensional hologram.

"Doctor! It's in the room!" i screamed even louder. I could feel the fast beat of my heart and oh lordy i was scared shitless. I started to press the keys on the pad but nothing worked.

"Grace!" I faintly heard the Doctor shout from outside.

"Doctor!"

"Are you all right? What's happening?" he asked me.

"Doctor? Doctor, it's coming out of the television," i cried out, still trying to unlock the door. "The Angel is here."

"Don't take your eyes off it. Keep looking. It can't move if you're looking," he told me. I heard the sonic screwdriver outside but nothing happened. I kept staring at the angel, too scared to move or look away.

"Don't blink, Grace. Don't even blink," I faintly heard.

"Doctor. Help me!"

"Can you turn it off?" he asked.

"Doctor."

"The screen. Can you turn it off?" he asked again.

"I tried," I mumbled.

"Try again," he said and I was surprised that he heard me.

"But don't take your eyes off the Angel," he said as a second thought.

"I'm not," I told him.

"Each time it moves, it'll move faster. Don't even blink,' he kept telling me not to blink and i think he was more scared than I was.

"I'm not blinking. Have you ever tried not blinking?" I was shutting one eye at a time, winking to save my life. I fumbled around the table for the remote, still staring at the hologram of the angel. I finally found it and pointed it at the screen. "It just keeps switching back on," I said as I tried again to shut it off.

"Yeah, it's the Angel," he said.

"But it's just a recording!" I called out.

"No, anything that takes the image of an Angel is an Angel. What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to cut through. It's not even warm," said River.

"There is no way in. It's not physically possible."

"Doctor, what's it going to do to me?" I asked, my voice trembling slightly.

"Just keep looking at it. Don't stop looking," he reminded me once more.

"What do ya think I'm doing ya bloody alien!?" I yelled out in fear. "Just tell me," I muttered.

'Tell me. Tell me!" I yelled out when he didn't answer me.

"Amy, not the eyes," said the Doctor in a panic. "Look at the Angel but don't look at the eyes." and of course out of reflex I look into its eyes.

"Why?"

"What is it?" asked River

"The eyes are not the windows of the soul. They are the doors. Beware what may enter there,' said the Doctor as if he was reading something.

"Doctor, what did you say?" I asked an idea popping into my head.

"Don't look at the eyes!" he yelled.

"No, about images. What did you say about images?"

"Whatever holds the image of an Angel, is an Angel," said River.

"Okay, hold this. One, two, three, four," I said counting out the seconds and then I paused the clip on the blip in the video where it switched from the end of the clip, back to the beginning. River and the Doctor tore into the module as the angel froze and the door was unlocked. The screen went black and the hologram faded away.

"I froze it. There was a sort of blip on the tape and I froze it on the blip. It wasn't the image of an Angel any more. That was good, yeah? It was, wasn't it? That was pretty good," i said in a rush, relieved that i was still alive.

"That was amazing," said River. The Doctor was sonicking the cord on the screen which he had unplugged and at the end of my rant he blipped the sonic at me.

"River, hug Amy,' said the Doctor.

"Why?" I asked a little nervously.

"Because I'm busy," said the Doctor

"I'm fine," I pointed out.

"You're brilliant," said River giving me a slight hug.

"Thanks. Yeah, I kind of creamed it, didn't I?" I said with a sarcastic tone causing the Doctor to look over at me in confusion and all I did was raise my eyebrows.

"So it was here? That was the Angel?" asked River.

"That was a projection of the Angel. It's reaching out, getting a good look at us. It's no longer dormant.," corrected the Doctor. And that was when we heard the big boom. The Doctor ran outside and River and I Followed after him, seeing a bunch of soldiers wearing goggles and standing around the temple wall. Amy was standing over there as well with a pair of goggles on her face. She looked at me and taking one look at my face pulled me into a hug.

"Hey. What happened? Are you alright?" she asked, pulling back from me slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just had a run in with a projection of the angel,' I said, trying to make it sound like nothing. And seeing I didn't want to talk about it Amy pulled away.

"Last one positive," we heard a cleric say.

"Doctor? We're through," said Octavian as he walked up to us.

"Okay, now it starts.

"Coming?" asked River, as she started to walk away.

"Yeah, coming. There's just something in my eye," I said rubbing at my eye and not finding anything there.

The Doctor stumbled down the ladder and nearly fell off when he reached the last rung. I dropped down after him, Amy and River after me. I flipped on my torch and had a look around the cave we were in. The walls were gray stone and the ceiling was so high and the room was so dark, my torch couldn't pierce the darkness.

"Do we have a gravity globe?" asked the Doctor.

"Grav globe," called Octavian to one of his clerics. Said cleric walked over to the Doctor and handed him a white ball with a black handle on one side.

"Where are we? What is this?" I asked River.

"It's an Aplan Mortarium, sometimes called a Maze of the Dead," she replied.

"What's that?" asked Amy.

"Well, if you happen to be a creature of living stone-"started the Doctor as he kicked the Gravity globe up into the air, like a football. It illuminated the room and I could see the towering arches and hundreds of statues. The ceiling was higher than I originally thought.

"The perfect hiding place," he finished.

"I guess this makes it a bit trickier," said Octavian, dryly.

"A bit, yeah," agreed the Doctor in a sarcastic manner, chuckling slightly as he walked away.

"A stone Angel on the loose amongst stone statues. A lot harder than I'd prayed for."

"A needle in a haystack," concluded River.

"A needle that looks like hay. A hay-like needle of death. A hay-like needle of death in a haystack of, er, statues. No, yours was fine," rambled the Doctor. He said it so quickly and so strangely it left me very confused.

"Right. Check every single statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection. One question. How do we fight it?" giving the Doctor a strange look.

"We find it, and hope," the Doctor said gravely. Octavian pulled River aside and they started whispering to each other. It looked like Octavian was warning her of something as he seemed a little miffed. The whispering was over as quickly as it started and River just walked away.

"Sir? Side chamber. One visible exit," called out one of Octavian's clerics.

"Check it out. Angelo, go with him," ordered Octavian and Angelo walked over to the other cleric and they disappeared into the tunnel. The Doctor, Amy and I wandered off further into the room down another tunnel. Amy and I were looking up at all the statues her in wonder and me in amazement. I stopped a moment because I felt something in my eye again and when I began to rub it I felt dust pouring out of my eye. Stone dust. I pulled my hand away in shock and just stared at it. I was so deep in my head that I didn't notice River approaching behind me till she tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped at her touch and looked at her in fright.

"You all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, what's a Maze of the Dead?" I asked, brushing her off, and feeling my heartbeat slow back down to a normal rate.

"Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds. It's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls. Okay, that was fairly bad. Right give me your arm. This won't hurt a bit." She grabbed my arm and pulled what looked like a syringe out of her bag. She pressed a button on it and it made a powering up sound. She pressed it to my skin and hit another button injecting something into my veins. It hurt like hell.

"Ow! Jesus Christ woman, if you call that not painful I don't want to see what is!" I exclaimed pulling my arm away.

"I lied. It's a viro-stabiliser. Stabilises your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up to that ship," she said, without a hint of regret or pity. She took Amy's arm and did the same thing, causing Amy to cry out a little as well.

"So what's he like? In the future, I mean. Because you know him in the future, don't you?" asked Amy as she rubbed the injection spot on her arm.

"The Doctor? Well, the Doctor's the Doctor," said River, vaguely.

" Oh. Well, that's very helpful. Mind if I write that down?" I said, sarcastically and still a little sore. I had always hated shots and turned into a bit of a child when it came to them.

"Yes, we are," said River randomly.

"Sorry, what?" asked the Doctor. He was pushing buttons on the hand held, but I noticed something funny. It was upside down.

"Talking about you."

"I wasn't listening. I'm busy." I walked over to him, took the hand held, flipped it over and patted his shoulder when he realized he had been found out.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"Are you his wife?" asked Amy.

"Oh, Amy, Amy, Amy. This is the Doctor we're talking about. Do you really think it could be anything that simple?" asked River.

"Yep," replied Amy, popping the 'p'

"You're good. I'm not saying you're right, but you are very good," said River, looking around the cavern. We looked around for a minute longer; the Doctor was holding his torch and studying one of the statues. We ran back to the main chamber when we heard the gunshots.

" Sorry, sorry. I thought. I thought it looked at me," said the cleric standing next to Octavian. It looked like the cleric had emptied an entire clip into one of the statues.

"We know what the Angel looks like. Is that the Angel?" asked Octavian reproachfully.

"No, sir."

"No, sir, it is not. According to the Doctor, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil, so it would be good, it would be very good, if we could all remain calm in the presence of décor."

"What's your name?" asked the Doctor.

"Bob, sir," replied the cleric.

"Ah, that's a great name. I love Bob."

"It's a Sacred Name. We all have Sacred Names. They're given to us in the service of the Church," explained Octavian.

"Sacred Bob. More like Scared Bob now, eh?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, sir," Bob admitted.

"Ah, good. Scared keeps you fast. Anyone in this room who isn't scared is a moron. Carry on."

"We'll be moving into the maze in two minutes. You stay with Christian and Angelo. Guard the approach," ordered Octavian to Sacred Bob.

"Isn't there a chance this lot's just going to collapse? There's a whole ship up there," Amy remarked as we trudged through the maze.

"Incredible builders, the Aplans," said River.

"Had dinner with their Chief Architect once. Two heads are better than one," said the Doctor as he peered through the darkness, helped only by the small light of his torch.

"What, you mean you helped him?" asked Amy.

"No, I mean he had two heads. That book, the very end, what did it say?" asked the Doctor, of River, not even bothering to turn around.

"Hang on," she said as she rummaged through her bag. She pulled out a book and started flipping through the pages.

"Read it to me."

"What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels."

"Are we there yet? It's a hell of a climb," grumbled Amy after another half hour of walking. My legs were getting sore too, but not too sore to the point of complaining. I think it's because of all the running we were doing lately.

"The Maze is on six levels, representing the ascent of the soul. Only two levels to go," said River.

"Lovely species, the Aplans. We should visit them some time," remarked the Doctor.

"I thought they were all dead?" said Amy.

"So is Virginia Woolf. I'm on her bowling team. Very relaxed, sort of cheerful. Well, that's having two heads, of course. You're never short of a snog with an extra head." For some reason, ever since the Doctor had said that the Aplans had two heads I had felt a cold tingle down my spine and a sense of foreboding, but I couldn't quite think why.

"Doctor, there's something. I don't know what it is," I said.

"Yeah, there's something wrong. Don't know what it is yet, either. Working on it. Of course, then they started having laws against self-marrying. I mean, what was that about? But that's the Church for you. Er, no offence, Bishop," he sort of mumbled the last bit, sowly, as if he just realized who was in the group.

"Quite a lot taken, if that's all right, Doctor. Lowest point in the wreckage is only about fifty feet up from here. That way," said Octavian, coldly.

"The Church had a point, if you think about it. The divorces must have been messy," said Amy.

"Oh," sighed the Doctor as he took a closer look at one of the statues.

"What's wrong?" asked Amy.

"Oh," said River and I at the same time as we realized what we had been missing.

"Exactly," said the Doctor, giving River and me looks.

"How could we have not noticed that?" asked River.

"Low level perception filter," suggested the Doctor

"Or maybe we're thick," I said.

"What's wrong, sir?" asked Octavian.

"Nobody move. Nobody move. Everyone stay exactly where they are," ordered the Doctor, pointing at River and I as we started to move towards him. "Bishop, I am truly sorry. I've made a mistake and we are all in terrible danger," he apologized.

"What danger?" asked Octavian.

"The Aplans," I said.

"The Aplans?"

"They've got two heads," said River.

"Yes, I get that. So?" asked Octavian, still not understanding the peril we were in.

"So why don't the statues? Everyone, over there. Just move. Don't ask questions, don't speak," said the Doctor, pointing towards an alcove where there were no statues.

"Okay, I want you all to switch off your torches," he said once everybody was together.

"Sir?" asked a cleric.

"Just do it," he said and we did. The light in the room got much dimmer as we all relied on just the Doctors torch for sight. "Okay. I'm going to turn off this one too, just for a moment."

"Are you sure about this?" asked River.

"No," he said turning off his torch and instantly turning it back on.

"Oh, my God. They've moved," gasped Amy. The Doctor ran down the corridor, checking every statue and sure enough, they had all moved. One of the statues at the end of the tunnel looked like it was reaching for us.

"They're Angels. All of them," said the Doctor, confirming all our fears.

"But they can't be," said River.

"Clerics, keep watching them," he said and then he ran out of the tunnel with Amy and I following after him. There were more statues outside in the open and every single one was facing us. Some were on the ground reaching out and some were just standing facing us.

"Every statue in this Maze, every single one, is a Weeping Angel. They're coming after us," said the Doctor. We ran back to the others and we all huddled back together.

"But there was only one Angel on the ship. Just the one, I swear," said River.

"Could they have been here already?" I asked.

"The Aplans. What happened? How did they die out?" asked the Doctor.

"Nobody knows," said River.

"We know."

"They don't look like Angels," observed Octavian.

"And they're not fast. You said they were fast. They should have had us by now," said Amy.

"Look at them. They're dying, losing their form. They must have been down here for centuries, starving," said the Doctor.

"Losing their image," I said.

"And their image is their power. Power. Power!" exclaimed the Doctor as he started pacing.

"Doctor?" I asked, slightly worried about the now slightly crazed man.

"Don't you see? All that radiation spilling out the drive burn. The crash of the Byzantium wasn't an accident, it was a rescue mission for the Angels. We're in the middle of an army, and it's waking up," he said.

"We need to get out of here fast," said River.

"Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in, please. Any of you, come in," said Octavian into his com.

"It's Bob, sir. Sorry, sir," answered Bob.

"Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active."

"I know, sir. Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The statues killed them, sir." The Doctor walked over to Octavian and grabbed the com out of his hand.

"Bob, Sacred Bob, it's me, the Doctor," he said.

"I'm talking to-" started Octavian.

"Where are you now?" the Doctor asked Bob.

"I'm talking to my-" Octavian tried again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up," the Doctor told Octavian, putting a finger in his face.

"I'm on my way up to you, sir. I'm homing in on your signal," said Bob.

"Ah, well done, Bob. Scared keeps you fast. Told you, didn't I. Your friends, Bob. What did the Angel do to them?"

"Snapped their necks, sir."

"That's odd. That's not how the Angels kill you. They displace you in time. Unless they needed the bodies for something."

"Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs? We may be able to initiate a rescue plan," said Octavian grabbing back his com which the Doctor immediately took back.

"Oh, don't be an idiot. The Angels don't leave you alive. Bob, keep running. But tell me, how did you escape?"

"I didn't escape, sir. The Angel killed me, too," said Bob and I instantly felt my heart speed up.

"What do you mean, the Angel killed you?"

"Snapped my neck, sir. Wasn't as painless as I expected, but it was pretty quick, so that was something."

"If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?"

"You're not talking to me, sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion."

"So when you say you're on your way up to us…" started the Doctor.

"It's the Angel that's coming, sir, yes. No way out," finished Bob.

"Then we get out through the wreckage. Go! Go, go, go. All of you run," commanded Octavian. We all did as he said and started to run out of the chamber. All except the Doctor.

"Doctor," said Amy trying to get him to come with us.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Just go. Go, go, go," he said and he pushed her towards us. We ran till we got to the bridge and I stopped to wait for the Doctor.

"Grace?" asked Amy.

"Just go, I'm gonna stay here and wait for the Doctor,' I said. She shrugged and ran off after the others. I sat my hand down on the rail and tried to calm myself down. I looked down at my hand and stifled a scream. It had turned to stone.

"Don't wait for me. Go, run," said the Doctor as he ran past me.

"I can't. No, really, I can't," I said and he turned around.

"Why not?" he asked, moving back to me.

"Look at it. Look at my hand. It's stone."

"You looked into the eyes of an Angel, didn't you?" he asked me shinning a light into my eyes.

"I couldn't stop myself. I tried."

"Listen to me. It's messing with your head. Your hand is not made of stone."

"It is. Look at it," I insisted.

"It's in your mind, I promise you. You can move that hand. You can let go."

"I can't, okay? I've tried and I can't. It's stone." The torch began to flicker.

"The Angel is going to come and it's going to turn this light off, and then there's nothing I can do to stop it, so do it. Concentrate. Move your hand," he practically ordered of me.

"I can't," I ground out in frustration.

"Then we're both going to die," he said.

"You're not going to die."

"They'll kill the lights," he said looking behind me, and I knew. I knew there were angels there.

"You've got to go. You know you have. You've got all that stuff with River and that's all got to happen. You know you can't die here."

"Time can be re-written. It doesn't work like that." With each flicker of the light I could hear the angels getting closer. I turned and there they were.

"Keep your eyes on it. Don't blink," the Doctor ordered.

"Run!" I whisper-yelled at him.

"You see, I'm not going. I'm not leaving you here."

"I don't need you to die for me, Doctor. Do I look that clingy?"

"You can move your hand," he insisted.

"It's stone," I objected.

"It's not stone," he said and I could tell he was a little scared and frustrated and I could also tell that he was not gonna leave me no matter how much I begged.

"You've got to go. Those people up there will die without you. If you stay here with me, you'll have as good as killed them," I said, trying to get him to leave even though I felt he wouldn't.

"Grace Bennet, you are magnificent, and I'm sorry," he said kissing my hair.

"It's okay. I understand. You've got to leave me," I sadi a little resined, thinking that he was finally gonna do as I told him.

"Oh, no, I'm not leaving you, never. I'm sorry about this," he said and then he leaned down and did something I never thought the Doctor would ever do in a million years. He bit me.

"Ow!" I cried out bringing my hand to my chest and cradling it.

"See? Not stone. Now run," he said shoving me behind him as he watched the angels. He kept pushing me back and it's a wonder I didn't trip and land on my arse.

"You bit me."

"Yeah, and you're alive," he said as we kept backing away.

"Look, I've got a mark. Look at my hand," I said as I felt the teeth impressions on my skin.

"Yes, and you're alive. Did I mention?"

"Blimey, your teeth. Have you got space teeth?" I asked in a huff.

"Yeah. Alive. All I'm saying," he repeated once more. And then we were running for our lives down the tunnel. It took us a few minutes but we easily found the others and joined in the little huddle in the room. I looked up and there was the underbelly of the Byzantium.

"Clerics, we're down to four men. Expect incoming," we heard Octavian say as we entered the room.

"Yeah, it's the Angels. They're coming. And they're draining the power for themselves," said the Doctor.

"Which means we won't be able to see them."

"Which means we can't stay here."

"Two more incoming," said Octavian as two more angels came down the tunnel.

"Any suggestions?" asked River.

"The statues are advancing on all sides. We don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium."

"There's no way up, no way back, no way out. No pressure, but this is usually when you have a really good idea."

"There's always a way out," said the Doctor as he closed his eyes.

"There's always a way out," he repeated as he opened his eyes and looked at the nearest two angels.

"Doctor? Can I speak to the Doctor, please?" asked Bob over the com. The Doctor reached into his coat pocket and pulled out said com.

"Hello, Angels. What's your problem?" he asked Angel Bob.

"Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, sir."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"There's something the Angels are very keen you should know before the end."

"Which is?"

"I died in fear."

"I'm sorry?"

"You told me my fear would keep me alive, but I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down."

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"They're trying to make him angry," replied River.

"I'm sorry, sir. The Angels were very keen for you to know that," said Angel Bob.

"Well then, the Angels have made their second mistake because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier," said the Doctor, his anger slightly showing through.

"But you're trapped, sir, and about to die."

"Yeah. I'm trapped. And you know what? Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A great big, whopping mistake."

"What mistake, sir?"

"Trust me?" the Doctor asked Amy and me.

"Yeah," said Amy.

"Always," I said and in that moment I couldn't help think of Severus Snape.

"Trust me?" he asked River.

"Of course," she said.

"You lot, trust me?" he asked Octavian and the clerics.

"Sir, two more incoming," said the cleric watching one of the tunnels as the lights flickered again.

"We have faith, sir," said Octavian.

"Then give me your gun. I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do, jump!" the Doctor demonstrated after Octavian gave the Doctor his gun.

"Jump where?" asked Ocatvian.

"Just jump, high as you can. Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal."

"What signal?" I asked.

"You won't miss it," said the Doctor.

"Sorry, can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake we made," said Angel Bob. The Doctor pointed the gun he held in one hand at the Byzantium and spoke into the com he held in the other hand.

"Oh, big mistake. Huge. Didn't anyone ever tell you there's one thing you never put in a trap? If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap."

"And what would that be, sir?"

"Me." He shot the Byzantium and we all jumped.

**A/N I hoped you liked it! I would have had this up DAYS ago but my stupid computer didn't save it and I had to rewrite it all. And my grandpa passed away earlier this week so I didn't feel up to writing for a bit. I hope you guys aren't mad at me for changing the Angel bit form Amy to Grace. I thought it would be a good bond builder for the Doctor and Grace since Amy and the Doctor already have a sort of bond from when she was a kid. Also every once in a while I will be asking questions since that seems to get you guys to review and I would like to know what my lovely readers think. So todays question is:**_** What are the 3 scariest creatures/aliens to you in DW? **__Mine are 1) Silence; Because they are the most realistic cuz when you walk into a room and forget what you were about to do. 2) The Angels; because who isn't afraid of dem bitches! 3) The Vashta Nerada; I had always been afraid of the dark as a kid and this only made that fear worse. _**So yeah please review! They make me update faster!**

**Allon-sy!**


End file.
